One More Go
by ButI'mNotAWrestlingFic
Summary: Prequel to "Another Go," Finn and Becky haven't seen each other in years. When Finn signs with WWE and reports to the Performance Center, something new sparks between them. The pressures of developmental, Finn's laser focus, and Becky's old feelings make things just a little bit complicated. No matter how often they split, they always come back for one more go. [Finn/Becky]
1. Chapter 1

"Rebecca…"

The word sent a chill down Becky's spine. She hadn't been called that in a long time, and here, in the WWE Performance Center, hovering over her laptop in the kitchen, that word was filling her ears. Her stomach did a backflip, she knew this day was coming but it still made her heart beat fast in her chest as she turned around.

There he was, in the flesh, wearing the gray Performance Center tshirt and smiling wide. His blue eyes were sparkling.

"Sorry, does everyone call ya Becky now?"

"That's alright," somehow she'd convinced herself this moment wouldn't happen, she was at a loss for words. "Hi Fergal."

"Hi," he grinned and came in for a hug. He felt just like she remembered, his short beard rubbing against her cheek. He pulled away and smiled at her, "It's so good to see you."

"Yeah you too, I mean, they said they signed you. It was all anyone could talk about for weeks."

He blushed as he sat down in the stool next to her. "I uh, I meant to call but, I mean I don't even know if the number I have for you is still good, y'know?"

"No, yeah, probably not. We both lost touch. It happens."

"I jus' feel bad 'bout it."

"It's okay, really. I'm here, you're here."

"You are here," he said with a nervous laugh, "When was the last time we were in the same place?"

"Bray, right? 2006."

"How is that possible?"

"I honestly wish I knew," she shook her head, "it's been…a ride"

"You were always meant to end up here."

"That's not…"

"Yes," he placed a hand on hers, "it is. I am tellin' ya."

She looked down at his hand on hers, the hair on the back of her neck standing up. He lingered a moment too long and then moved off of it, blushing slightly.

"Uh what're you watching?"

"Tape. I debuted like, yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

"Last week."

"Ah." He reached over her and hit the space bar, playing the video

"The entrance is cringey."

"You'll find your voice," he watched it careful. "Wow. This is…really good, Bex. Summer's no joke, I saw her working with Sami this mornin'. You're hangin' with her just fine."

He met her eye and smiled.

"I'm not really feeling the character."

"That's normal here, right?"

"Yeah, fairly."

"They told me I could pick my own name, I don't know how long that'll last."

"What're you thinking?"

He smirked, "Finn Balor. Like the demon king."

"Like Adventure Time?

"Also like Adventure Time," he nodded and laughed. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah…I guess I should get used to calling you Finn."

That made him grin. "And I should get used to calling you Becky."

"Our lives are so weird," she laughed, "but they're behind you 100%, Ferg. I can tell."

"I hope so. Look, I gotta get down to strength training but um, if you ever want to watch tape or… y'know, just let me know."

He started to walk out and her stomach did another backflip. She took a deep breath.

"How about dinner?"

He turned around, a smile creeping onto his face. "Yeah?"

"I'll show you an Orlando hotspot, we'll catch up. It's been a while."

"It has been a while," he smiled slyly. "Tonight?"

"You're on."

XXX

"Finn Balor. That's majestic." Matt Bloom laughed to himself, standing next to Finn doing his squats. They were old friends from Japan, Matt was instrumental in making sure his reel got in front of the COO.

He finished his set, breathing carefully, and placed the barbell down.

"Cut it out, it's cool."

"I'm agreeing! It's a sweet name. Do they know you're riffing off Adventure Time?"

"That's what Becky said, too." He started the next set off reps.

"Becky Lynch? You trained her, right?"

He nodded.

"She's gotten really good, one of the best we've got."

That made him grin. He knew how special she was, he saw it long before most did.

"Total package, good mat work, decent mic work, good looking, charismatic."

Finn put down the barbell again.

"Yeah I mean, last time I saw her she was 19. She's really…grown up."

"You blushing, man?"

"No, I jus', I'm proud of all she's done, y'know?"

"Sure," his eyes narrowed but whatever he wanted to say he kept to himself. "Anyway, Hunter's coming in on Monday to work with you."

"Really?"

"Dude you're the biggest signing they've gotten. He's taken a special interest in making sure you're fast tracked."

"Better be on my best behavior then," he said with a laugh as they walked towards the locker room.

"Just be that badass I know you can be, and don't bring up Legos please?"

"It's endearin'!"

"To me, because I already know how much of a dork you are. Anyway, Saturdays you just do your half day of strength and conditioning and anything else you wanna catch up on. Sara and I are around for if you wanna work on the mat, most people save promo work for Dusty during the week."

"I don' even know what the word half day means."

"Well we close up by 2 or 3, so get used to it. What're you doing tonight? There's a bar down the street that's pretty good if you can take a break from organizing your comic collection."

"How else are ya supposed to find them efficiently," he laughed, "uh but actually I did make plans already. Breakfast tomorrow?"

"Plans?"

"Yeah, plans. There a diner somewhere around here?"

"There's a shitty Ihop."

"I love shitty Ihop."

"I know you do, okay. Sure. 10?"

"Sounds good to me, I'll see you then," he nodded as entered the locker room and Matt went off back to the office.

He wasn't really sure why he didn't just tell Matt that his plans were with Becky. It was just dinner between two old friends, why did it feel like so much of a big deal? Probably because the last time he saw her she was a shy 19 year old with so much potential and big bright eyes that always seemed to be on him. She'd hung back as he cleaned up the gym his last night before leaving for Japan. At that point she was starting to work for European promotions, but still came and trained with them regularly. He could still see her sitting on the apron of their ring with that look in her eye, and leaning in to his lips. He kissed back, despite his better judgment, despite being 25 and always saying he was too old for her, and despite insisting for years that he'd never make a move on her. He kissed back, in a rare moment of impulse. When they pulled apart he almost pulled her back in, but she whispered _just needed to know,_ and wished him luck in Japan. The next day he was on a flight, his lips tingling with the feeling.

XXX

Becky watched the window out of the corner of her eye, applying a lip stick and smacking her lips. She took a deep breath and backed up, looking herself over nervously. The printed romper she'd spent half an hour picking out was loose around her hips and plunged low on her chest. She pulled at it, was it too much? The doorbell rang and she jumped. Too late now. She opened it to Finn standing in snug fitting jeans and a button up shirt, his face turned pink when he saw her.

"Hey, uh, am I dressed okay?"

"Yeah, yeah 'o course."

"I would've thrown on a tie if I knew you were gonna wear...uh, that," he smiled at her.

"Don't be silly, I'm in shorts," she grabbed her handbag from the table next to the door, and for a second thought she saw him eying her up and down.

She directed him to the restaurant, a hip fusion place and they slipped into a corner booth along a long bench. Their knees touched as he slid into the adjacent seat.

"This is cozy," he said with a smile. What he meant was that it felt like a date, which made Becky blush.

"Drinks?"

"Hah, no fake ID this time?"

"Oh shush, I only came out that night because it would draw attention if I hadn't."

"I found out anyway," he laughed with an eye roll.

"And ya weren't that mad that I lied."

"No, I was actually pretty impressed that you worked out I'd ask for proof if you said you were just 16."

"I'm crafty," the waiter came by to take their orders, and she sipped on her water for a moment before bringing the subject back up. "You followed me that night. When they finally caught my fake?"

"Yeah I…couldn't let you walk home alone."

"Everyone else did," she shrugged.

"I wasn't gonna just put you on a bus and go about my night."

"We had a good time."

He broke out in a grin, "We did. I took you to the arcade."

"That was a little on the nose."

"Yeah well, you lied to me for a year."

"And then I kicked your ass in skeeball."

"Alright settle down." He smiled at the waiter as their drinks came.

She leaned over to sip on the straw of her mojito and caught his gaze on the neckline of her romper. If the cleavage was too much, he was enjoying it. He blushed and looked away realizing he'd been caught, and she smirked to herself.

"You aright, Devitt?"

"I uh," he met her eye apologetically and sighed. "You look good Bex. Happy, confident..." he paused, "beautiful."

She ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm not 19 anymore."

"I noticed. And I think," he leaned in close and dropped his voice. "You wore that to make sure I would."

Her cheeks flushed, she had forgotten about how strong his dirty side could be. It sent a shiver down her spine. He'd kept a leash on it around her back then, said it was inappropriate anytime someone made a comment or a joke about her. But occasionally he'd let something slip about a girl he was with or let it out for a heel character, and her whole body would feel it.

"Maybe I did."

He grinned again, but dropped the subject for the time being. They ate their dinner and talked about everything. His time in Japan, her odd jobs throughout the past 8 years. Her debut on NXT, her struggle to find a character, and uncertainty about what being a Diva would mean. His plans for his career with the WWE, how he felt like this was the last chapter of wrestling for him. She gave him the rundown of the locker room at the Performance Center, how'd she'd gotten really close to these three other girls, Sasha Banks, Bayley, and Charlotte.

"We wanna change the game, they're givin' us real time down here. They're expectin' real matches. I jus'…I feel like we're on the verge of somethin', you know?"

"Yeah I know that feelin', and if there's somethin' happening, you'll be a part of it. It's who you are."

"I'm not-"

"You were the only girl to try out for the school. You didn't care, you knew you would have to work twice as hard and you did it every day. I'm tellin' ya Bex, this was your destiny."

Her heart felt heavy in her chest as he held her gaze. He smiled and moved on.

"So is it one of those incestuous locker rooms where e'ryone is hooking up or?"

"Uhh a little but not too bad. There's a few couples, like Carmella and Collin. Sometimes people get a little crazy when we tour,"

"It's always the tours isn't it?"

"It really is."

"Do you…" he blushed as the words came out of his mouth and he shook his head. "You don't have to answer that. It was nosey."

"It's okay. There might've been one." She smiled smugly. "But I've never dated anyone in the company. Honestly dating hasn't really been on my mind since I got here."

"Oh. You were always such a romantic."

"I know, but right now I just wanna focus on my career, not waste it away on another guy. So I…have my fun when I need it," she smirked again, "and don't get wrapped up in the complications."

"That's kinda my style too."

"Oh I remember." She raised her eyebrows.

"Hey," he blushed, "I am not a kid anymore, I'm not that bad. But, y'know, sometimes it's good to fall asleep with someone."

"Mhmm falling asleep, that's what you're after."

He laughed, licking his lips and another chill down up her spine. Their check came and he shooed when she pulled out her wallet.

"It's my treat, you were nice enough to show me 'round."

"You sure?"

"You can get the next one."

"Okay. The next one."

XXX

They pulled up to her yellow condo, and he saw Becky take another one of those deep breaths.

"Do you fancy comin' up? Have a cup of coffee?"

He fixed his eyes on her, his lips parted into a smile. "Yeah, I'd like that."

The condo was small but bright with string lights and lamps around the living room.

"This is cute," he said, following her into the tiny kitchen.

"It's not much but, nothing's promised so I try to save as much as I can."

"You can take a girl out of the indies," he smiled watching her turn on the Keurig and search through the cabinet of k-cups.

"I have regular, french vanilla, decaf or herbal tea, what d'ya want?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he found himself suddenly very close to her, her face and hair in his hands and his lips pressing to hers. It was just as good as he had remembered it, better even. After a moment of shock she kissed back, and with authority. Her lips were soft and he'd never quite forgotten the taste of her mouth against his. They pulled apart and he looked at her for a moment before offering an explanation.

"You shouldn't have to always be the bold one," he whispered.

She kissed him again, her hands behind his head. He tilted his hips forward, pushing her into the cabinets. She would feel him, but he didn't care. A moan, soft and warm, assured him she was on the same train of thought and he rolled his hips against hers. She pushed him into the living room and onto the couch. Her hands were on his collar, and than snuck down lower, unbuttoning the top of his shirt. He returned the favor, pulling her straps down off her shoulders and revealing a black strapless bra underneath. His shirt was completely open and jeans unbuttoned by the time he stopped for a moment.

"Hey, hey hey hey," he said moving her hand from the top of his boxer briefs. "Are you sure about this?"

"Fergal. You know the answer to that," she leaned into another kiss, but he caught her.

"No, I don't. Becky, you don't have to do anythin' for me."

"I'm not doin' it for you. I'm doin' it because I want to. Because I've always wanted to."

He blushed and sighed, her sureness was striking. Part of him had always loved her, if he was being quite honest, which he normally wasn't. But he'd never indulged the thought of wanting her the way he did now. Her hand was around him and he groaned, leaning back on the couch. Even that was self assured, completely confident in what she was after and what her touch would do to him. He blissfully gave her what she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up with the sun streaming through her wispy curtains and her head nuzzled into the crook of his arm. It took her a moment to remember that this wasn't some dream she'd played out a million times in her head since she was 15. This was real, he was lying in her bed, naked, his heart beating under her hand. Smiling to herself, she ran it down slowly, grazing the peak of his nipple, down his pec and to the middle of his abs.

"Easy darlin', I'm not sure I've got round 3 in me before I've had my coffee." He was smiling down at her a wide toothy grin.

"Sorry, jus'… enjoyin'"

"Mmm be my guest," his voice was groggy and raspy, but she could hear the desire behind it.

She ran her hands up and down his torso and he chuckled, pulling her closer to him.

"This, this I like."

"Me too," she curled into him, wrapping her leg around him.

He yawned, stretched, and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"I could lay here all day," she said returning her head to his chest.

"Mhmm," he said sleepily. "Wait," he sat up suddenly, startling her. "What time is it?"

"Uhm," she picked up her phone from the bedside table. "Just after 9:30."

"Shit," he groaned, "I'm sorry Becky, I have to go."

"Go?" She sat up, holding her comforter to her chest.

He slipped out from underneath her, pulling up his underwear and pants.

"I'm sorry, I'm supposed to meet Matt for breakfast. I didn', I didn' expect the night to end like this." He leaned in and placed a light kiss on her lips. "It was a good surprise."

"Don't-"

"Shhh," he kissed her again, "I'll call ya. I'll call ya tonight."

She kissed him harder and ran her hands up and down his chest. He smiled against her lips

"That's not gonna work. Hey, have I ever gone back a promise to ya?"

"No," she said through a pout that he planted another kiss on.

"I will call ya tonight," he buttoned up his shirt, her eyes still on him. "Do I have sex hair?"

"Yes." She grumpily turned over and pulled the comforter up over her head.

XXX

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Finn slipped into the booth, flustered still from the morning's events.

"It's cool, you alright?" Matt was looking at his suspiciously.

"Yeah jus' traffic."

"What're you wearing dude?"

He blushed, looking down at the dress shirt and snug fitting jeans.

"What, I can't dress up for ya?"

Matt laughed, "Did you go home last night?"

Finn sighed, and said quietly, "no."

A smile broke out on Matt's face and he rolled his eyes through a laugh. "You've been in town less than a week, how do you do that?"

Finn smirked, "you know what you want?"

A friendly waitress came by to pour them coffee and take their orders.

"So who is it?" Matt asked, shaking a sugar packet.

"Who's what?"

"Who's the girl that you ditched me for last night and then woke up with this morning?"

"Hey, I didn' ditch you, you just asked me out second."

"That's cute, who is it?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because you've been here less than a week, so how'd you meet someone that fast? Chick at the Lego store?"

"Uh…"

Matt's eye's narrowed. He already knew the answer.

"It's a funny story," he blushed.

"Dude!"

"Hey, I read that contract, there's nothin' in there about fraternizin'."

"Yeah, but it's bad for the working environment."

"I don't think that's fair."

"Please tell me it's at least someone like one of the trainers or Cara at reception."

"Cara at reception is adorable. But uh…"

"GodDAMMIT man! One day. One day and you've gone and slept with a female talent."

He shrugged and hoped that their food arriving would get Matt off his case.

"Okay," Matt said after a few minutes of eating his eggs. "Maybe I overreacted there. I just don't wanna see you make that target on your back bigger because you wanted to get laid."

"I'll be fine."

"The guys are gonna assume you think you're hot shit, and the girls are gonna think you're gross. Was this honestly worth it?"

"It was Becky," he said as though that was explanation enough. Hoping Matt would just somehow…understand.

"Becky Lynch?"

"Yeah."

He leaned forward on his elbows. "How long you been harboring that?"

"I mean, I hadn' really thought about it until last night. But…a while." A small smile crept onto his face.

"Alright."

"Alright," he nodded and let Matt change the subject to some guys he had his eye on. He said Triple H was finishing up contract negation with Kevin Steen, and it would probably be a big push for longtime friend Sami Zayn.

"I've seen that match before, it's unbelievable." Finn commented.

"You met Sami yet?"

"Yeah, we go way back."

"A think he's a dark horse star. Just needs the right match at the right time."

"Becky said things were goin' well for the women too, Ric Flair's kid?"

"Yeah, Sara is really hopeful. So you two actually talked?"

"Yes, Matt, we had dinner first."

"You took a girl to dinner? Wow, this really is a new leaf for you."

"Alright, I took plenty of girls to dinner back then too. I just also had a lotta fun."

"If you say so."

"Look mate, I know that 25-year old me was more than happy to flash a smile at a groupie at the bar and take 'er home. It was simple and it didn't interfere with work but… a few years o' that it starts to feel empty ya know?"

"Yeah, I know."

"So it feels… good, to be with someone who actually knows the real me. All of the those little things, every flaw, every blemish, and still wants me."

"You tell her that little love poem?"

"No, I left in a bit of a hurry."

"You should."

XXX

Becky sat in the middle of a mass of clean laundry, her hair tied up in a loose bun and watching a rerun of America's Next Top Model. It wasn't the most exciting thing to be doing on a Sunday night, but it was a little slice of normal life heaven. Her phone began to buzz, and it took a minute of her digging through a pile of tshirts and athletic shorts to find it. Sure enough, the screen read "Fergal."

"Hey," she said, trying to sound cool and collected.

"Hi, told you I'd call," he said in a low, smooth voice.

"Yeah, yeah."

"I'm sorry, about this morning. I wasn't intendin' to uh…"

"Dine and dash?"

He chuckled, "well when you put it that way."

"It's okay. I don' think either o' us were exactly plannin' on it going like that."

"I'm glad it did."

"Yeah?" She left the TV and pile of laundry, sitting down on her bed with his voice pressed to her ear.

"Do you remember what ya said after ya kissed me in the gym all those years ago?"

She blushed at the memory, "Uh, it was somethin' about needin' to know what that would feel like?"

"Until that moment I didn' realize how much I needed to know too."

"Didn't realize or wouldn't admit?"

He paused, "both. It wasn't a fair situation for you-"

"I know, I know, the ever honorable Fergal."

"Things are different now. An' last night, suddenly I had to know what that would be like."

"Did it live up to your expectations?"

"Uhm, yeah," his voice changed a bit, a nervous treble in it.

"I can hear ya blushing over the phone."

"It was…really, really good Bex. I been thinkin' about it all day..."

She laughed, leaning back on her bed. "Me too."

"How'd you like to do it again?"

"You askin' me on a date, Fergal?" She bit her lip.

"Ya could say that."

"I did say that, would you say that?"

"Look Bex, I'm not really sure what I'm doin' here. All I know is I wanna see you again. I spent all day getting the pool set up, it'll feel great after trainin' one day. What d'ya say?"

She paused for a moment, "You're on."

"Lookin' forward to it, love."

"Lookin' forward to me in a bikini?"

"Most definitely." They laughed, "No, really, I had a good time last night, I wanna spend more time with you."

"I did too, I've been uh, waitin' on that for a while."

He chuckled and paused. "I uh…"

"What?"

"Nothing, don' worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow."

"G'night Finn," she said with a little flirty laugh.

"G'night Becky."

XXX

He watched her from across the room, her and a brunette girl running through drills in one of the other rings. The day hadn't officially started, but she was relentless. He always loved that about her, back in Bray she'd arrive as he unlocked the door and asked him to run through something with her. One day he got to the gym and she was already waiting outside for him, he told her enough was enough, but worked with her anyway. He admired her spirit, and saw a bit of himself in her. It didn't stop him from being suspicious that she enjoyed getting alone with him, but he put that aside, she was a good kid.

She wasn't a kid anymore, but that spirit seemed to stay. Now he even could admit he was all too happy to get alone with her too.

"Look alive, Devitt." Matt walked up to him, catching his eyes on her.

"Yes sir," he shot back.

"So I'm gonna have you run drills with the beginners, Hunter's should be here in an hour. Oh and keep your shirt on, no need to intimidate the rookies."

Finn laughed and followed Matt to the ring where he was running through drills with the beginner class. He tried to blend in, but a fair amount of them knew his face from Japan, and his agility was not something people just had naturally. Wrestling wasn't about the spotlight to him, and he never enjoyed feeling eyes on him or whispers behind him. He was relieved when he saw Hunter stroll through.

"Mr. Levesque," he said walking up and offering his hand. "It's good to see ya, sir."

"Call me Hunter, how're you finding Orlando?"

Matt smirked as Finn laughed nervously. "It's great. This center is incredible."

"So I thought I'd watch you work through some basics and we'll see what needs to be adjusted. I wanna get you out there as soon as possible. You work the Japanese style, right?"

"Yeah I mean, I've wrestled a lotta different styles."

"Alright, is Sami free? You'll work well together."

XXX

After working through basic drills with Sami, he sat on the apron of the ring, sipping from his water bottle.

"That was good, stiff, but good. You alright, Sami?"

"I'm good, I'm good. I don't really wanna know what those kicks feel like in a real match but I guess I have time for that."

"Yeah," Hunter laughed, "You're gonna have to tone that down, kid."

"That's fine,"

"We should be able to get you debuting sometime in the fall, depending on how fast you pick up the rest of it. I'd like to see you working with some less stiff workers, like Sami, or Collin Cassidy, even some of the women. We'll put you with Kenta eventually but for now steer clear of each other in training, you'll only enforce those habits. "

"You know," Matt offered, "he trained Becky Lynch."

"Oh yeah?" Hunter looked over, "she's one of the best."

"She always has been," he smiled nervously.

"Alright, I gotta take a conference call with headquarters. Good seeing you, Finn."

XXX

He walked into Matt's office and sat down across the desk with his salad.

"Good first practice?" Matt asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah, Sami's a good partner and Hunter seems to really want to make this happen fast."

"You looked good, and Becky's one of his protégées too."

"Yeah 'bout Becky," he said with a serious look.

Matt laughed, "Oh calm down, no one noticed. It's just really hilarious to watch you get nervous about it."

"Gee thanks. You're the one who said it wasn't somethin' I wanted gettin' spread around."

"Okay, okay, fair enough. I just haven't seen you like that about a girl before."

"She's… she's Rebecca."

'There you go again."

"What?"

"You can't even say her name without smiling and blushing."

"I'm seeing her again,"

"Really?"

"Why are you surprised?"

"I'm not, I'm happy for you."

"Those days are behind me, Matt. I'm not looking for hook-ups anymore."

"I believe you. Does she?"

"Well. She agreed to a second date, didn' she?"

"Where're you taking her this time?"

"Uh my bedroom?"

Matt let out a hearty laugh. "Yeah, you're so grown up Ferg."


	3. Chapter 3

Wednesday he texted her again, asking if she was free tonight. She smiled to herself, wide enough that Bayley noticed and teased her about who she was texting.

"Just someone."

"Some guy?" Sasha Banks asked from across the locker room.

Becky laughed and rolled her eyes.

She focused on her drills in the ring all day, but every now and then, she glanced over to the men's advanced class where Finn was working. He glanced over at her once or twice too. At promo class, she watched Charlotte work through a promo from the back of the room. He'd hung back too, Dusty wouldn't give him an assignment this early. As the two hours ticked away, he looked over at her and smiled. Was he as excited as she was?

Finally, the day was over, and she followed her car's GPS to his small ranch. He smiled at her as she got out of her car.

"How was your day?"

"Good, Bayley and I have been running through some tag team stuff for one of the next tapings."

"Bayley's the one with the ponytail?" he opened the door to the old fashioned shack. "She seems like a good competitor."

"Yeah, yeah she's incredible. This is nice,"

"There's a washroom at the end of the hall, I'll meet you outside when you're ready."

In the bathroom, she slipped into the paisley bikini she'd brought and took a deep breath. Again she questioned if it were too much, but he didn't seem to mind. Walking out to the screened-in patio, Finn was testing the water in a pair of green board shorts.

"Is it freezing?"

"It's a little chilly, but it's sticky out here anyway…" he glanced up at her, and then did a double take. His eyes grazed over her, his cheeks turning pink.

"Oh settle down, it's a push up." She rolled her eyes.

"That is fine by me," he blushed some more, pulling his gaze from her cleavage.

"Would you gimme a hand with this?" She turned her back towards him, tugging on the halter strap behind her neck.

"Yeah," He came up behind her, pushing her hair in front of her shoulder, his hands running on the back of her shoulder and neck. "You trust me with this?" he asked as he undid the tie.

"Sure, should I not?" her hair stood up from the warmth of his breath. "Just a little looser"

He gave the straps some slack, his eyes on her chest as it slipped down just a little bit.

"Like that?"

She nodded.

"Well you tell me," his voice was gruffer now, the way it had been when he told her she shouldn't be the only one to be bold. "How tightly do ya want this bow tied?"

She laughed, "surprise me."

"Ya sure that's a good idea?" he nuzzled against her ear and she laughed some more, feeling the looseness of the knot against her neck. He'd only be driving himself crazy.

"Alright, really how cold is this?" she asked dipping her foot in the pool, and immediately pulled it out. "Christ."

"It's not that bad," he came up behind her again, his hands on her hips and scruff against her cheek.

"Don't you dare," she pushed back against him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, "it'll be fun!"

"No," she struggled against him playfully, laughing, "it really won't."

"C'mon!"

He jumped into the pool, dragging her in with him. She shrieked as she hit the water. Coming up, she flipped her red hair back and brought her hands up to the bikini. He was laughing, his eyes on the straps floating in front of her.

" Haha aww," he grinned a toothy smile, and pushed himself towards her. "I'm sorry,"

"Yeah ya sound real sorry," she laughed, biting her lip. "I'd splash you if I weren't ya know."

"Let me fix that," his hands pulled the straps up around her neck again, "properly this time, I promise."

"Yeah, you keep laughing," she pushed her hips against him.

His lips were teasing the back of her neck, his hands unsure where to go from her shoulders. Slowly he slipped them down under the bikini top, waiting for her to swat him away or protest. She didn't, she pushed back against him more instead, biting her lip. Those fingers teased the top of her cleavage and slipped down all the way, rolling her in his fingers. A soft chuckle escaped him.

"Shut up, it's cold in here,"

"Oh I am not complain'," he whispered as he rubbed her in circles. She moaned, grabbing his hips with her hands. He moved with her and she could feel his heart beating faster. Letting out a sigh, he slipped his hands out and whispered again. "This got… heated pretty fast, why don't we slow down? Let me get you a beer."

"Okay," she said blushing as he climbed out of the pool.

He returned with two opened bottles and handed one to her.

"Oh, this, this I could get used to," she said, leaning back against the wall of the pool and sipping on it.

"Sorry if that was…forward,' he blushed, smiling at her bashfully.

"Don' be. That's why I wore it."

"You've got me all figured out, haven't ya?"

"You boy really aren't that unpredictable."

"Fair, fair. You look fantastic, by the way."

She smiled and sipped on her beer.

"So, Hunter came to work with you?"

"Yeah, yeah, they said he's taken a particular interest in fast trackin' me."

"That's great, Finn, really great,"

"It's 'cause they think I'm old."

She giggled, "they do not!"

"Oh they think I'm an ol' fart, just like you used to," he winked at her.

"I liked your age."

"Oh I know," he chuckled. "They love ya too,"

"That's not-"

"Yeah, yeah it is, Bex. Matt brought up that I trained ya just to impress Triple H."

"Really?"

"Well…also to embarrass me 'cause I sorta get…flustered when I talk about'cha," he blushed admitting it.

Becky moved closer to him, "oh you do not!"

"I really do," he chuckled.

"So uh, Matt knows about this?"

"Well it was hard to throw 'im off the scent once I showed up in date night clothes."

"Fair enough."

"I havn' been, y'know, braggin' around work."

"No, no, I know,"

"Not that I'm ashamed or anythin', I jus' think we should figure out what this is before we make it public knowledge."

"An' what is this?" she asked, flipping wet hair to the side.

His lips turned up to a half smile, "incredible for one,"

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "I see."

"Hey, ya know I don't bullshit." He floated closer to her, their noses touching. "This is a hook up date. It always was."

"I figured," she blushed a little bit too.

"But it's not all I want outta this. Why don't ya let me make ya dinner this weekend hm?"

"Oh yeah?"

"Quesadillas? They still your favorites?"

Her heart skipped a beat as he smiled goofily at her.

"I do a little better than Taco Bell these days but yeah, they're still my favorite."

"So it's settled then."

"I suppose so," she smiled and he kissed her lips.

"You're shivering," he commented, not even realizing how dark it had gotten. The water was freezing. He offered her a hand, pulling her towards the stairs and wrapping her shoulders in a towel when she stepped out of the pool.

"Thanks," she chuckled, following him back into the house. "Oh shit," the air was blasting

"Sorry, on it." He jogged over to the thermostat on the kitchen wall. "You can hang that in the bathroom if ya like,"

She rolled her eyes, slinking off to the bathroom to change out of the wet bathing suit. The door opened a little bit behind her as she started to undo the ties of her top, Finn's hand passed in his board shorts.

"Mine too?"

Pulling the door open, her eyes scanned him, his towel wrapped low around his waist.

"Didn't get too excited, now did ya?" he smirked as she snatched the shorts from him. "Ya want help there? I tied it pretty tight."

"I noticed," she turned around, letting the warmth of his body come up to hers again.

His hands were slow and teasing. He wanted it, bad, she could feel him against her through the towel. The clasp around her back was off in an instant once he decided he was ready, the fabric jumping up on her chest. Unsurprisingly, his hands followed it and she gasped as he rolled her between his fingers and his thumbs.

"That's not what you were supposed be doing," she teased through a gasp.

"Oh I think it is," he growled in her ear, "can't let these go to waste. Ya sure it's jus' the cold, love?"

She chuckled, leaning back into him and letting a moan through her lips.

"Why don't you let me warm ya up?" his hands ran down her stomach and into the bikini bottoms.

"Ya think you can get whatever ya want if you say it like that, don't cha?"

"Basically," he smirked, curling a finger inside to her yelp. "Doesn' really seem like ya mind."

"You have about ten seconds to get us to bed," she warned him and he grinned brightly.

"Mmm whatever you'd like darlin'," he pushed down the bottoms roughly and pulled on the tie around her neck. They were left with his towel in a pile on the floor.

Pulling her to the bedroom, they crashed into his bed, rolling around on his navy sheets. He pushed her onto her back and kissed up and down her neck. She shuttered and he chuckled.

"Right there?" he whispered, kissing it more as she started to buckled underneath him.

"Ah-"

"Sorry love, didn' catch that." He slipped his tongue out to that sensitive spot. She moaned some more. "What d'ya want? I can't quite hear it."

She laughed, her hands finding their way down his back. "Oh-ho, alright, you think ya cute do ya?"

"It's workin'," he bit down lightly on the sensitive flesh and she cried out in surprise, wrapping her legs around him. He chuckled "alright, I'll be good this time, what can I do for ya?"

"Hand," she demanded and he slid to the side, putting his right hand into hers. She pushed it down in between her legs and he chuckled.

"More?"

"You didn' finish," she dismissed. "C'mon."

"I-ha," he laughed, blushing deeply. "I can' get over ya, Bex."

"Can' let ya have all the fun, can I?"

"I'll give ya one better,"

"Wha-oh-" she tensed under the touch of his tongue running down to his hand.

"Shh, just relax, I'll take care of ya."

He held down her hips as he went to work and it didn't take long before she was squirming, a mess of moans. They were met with Finn's moans and hums too, which only made the sensation more intense. Her hands tangled in his hair and he rubbed his scruffy beard against her inner thighs. She was quickly losing her composure and he enjoyed feeling her come undone.

Chuckling, he traced back up her stomach and chest, meeting her mouth with his lips. She giggled back.

"Roll over," she said, breathily, "my turn."

"Uhm…I uh, don' think I have the time for that-"

"Too bad," she grinned pushing him down and straddling him. "Ya better keep it together."

"Shit," he leaned his head back as her hands wandered over his pecs, his nipples, down each and every ab. She leaned in and kissed him roughly, rolling her hips against him. "Ya wanna get on with it Bex?"

She sighed, "I suppose."

Her mouth was around him in an instant and his face twisted. She licked slowly, teasing and enjoying it.

"Ya pretty good at this, huh?" he asked, winded.

"Mhmm."

It sent a sensation up his spine and he bucked his hips.

"Bex... you gotta-" it was no use, she was on a mission. He gulped and tried to keep it together as he tangled his hands in her long red hair. "Don' make me say please…Darlin'…ah, alright, please?"

She giggled, pulling off and sliding into place. He groaned and she let out a little moan too, adjusting herself on him. Suddenly she was back on her back, her hands held above her head.

"I said, don't make me say please," he growled, his eyes devious as they ran over her. " 'Cause now you're mine."

"Ferg," she whispered, "I've always been yours."

He smiled a toothy grin, blushing, and burrowed himself into her hair. Moving slowly on her, he closed his eyes, listened to the sound of her moans, and gave in entirely. No control, no focus, just her.

XXX

Thursday morning Becky looked in the mirror of the locker room, pulling her hair up into a high ponytail. She rolled her neck, it was a little sore, and the few hours of sleep were showing on her face.

"You okay Becky?" Sasha Banks asked from the locker next to hers. "You look exhausted."

"Yeah I'm alright, just couldn' sleep last night?"

"What's bugging you?" she leaned up against the lockers.

"It's nothin' I jus'-"

"Bex."

"Yeah?"

"What's that?" she leaned in.

"What's what?"

"That! Is that a bite mark?"

"What? Is it bruising?" Becky leaned into the mirror, trying to look at the crook of her neck.

"No just a little swollen…uhm, so are you hanging out with vampires these days or is that a love bite?"

Becky shot her a side eye.

"Who is it?"

"Sash,"

"C'mon! I won't tell anyone."

"Oh that is a load o' crap."

"Okay okay so I told Bayley about you and Sami hooking up-"

"And Charlotte, and Alexa!"

"Okay! I'm not the best with secrets. But I promise this time!"

Becky looked over at her and sighed. "New guy."

"The new, new guy?"

"Yeah figured I'd get to him before anyone else did," she said with a flippant wink.

"Yeah like a decade ago."

"Nothin' ever happened back then, he's insufferably honorable."

"Still… you're trying to tell me this was just a little fun on a Wednesday night?"

"I didn' say that. I jus'… I don' wanna get my hopes up about it. We're feeling it out."

"Mhmm and feeling each other by the looks of it. Did he give you others?"

"Sasha!"

XXX

Sorry for the delay in updating, Table for One (now complete) got intense and I had to finish it before I could think about this one. Hoping you guys are still into it. It would seem Sami/Becky/Finn is my favorite love triangle, so we'll have to see where that goes.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying this story so far, my reviews are doing that thing where they don't show up, I won't see your feedback until that's fixed. It's the worst timing, Table for One blew up with reviews, but you're all probably yelling at me over that ending so 0:). Anyway keep leaving them and hopefully that bug will be fixed soon.

XXX

"What happened to an innocent dinner date?" Becky teased.

"Oh don' start with me sweetheart, ya kissed me first."

"I did not!" she giggled, running a hand down Finn's bare chest.

"Uh huh," he bucked his hips up and quickened the friction between them. "Ya sure about that?"

She responded with only a moan.

"That's what I thought." He chuckled, pulling her down to his body and whispering in her ear. "Not gonna make me do all the work now are ya?"

"Yep," she laughed, tipping her head back, and he grinned.

"Why don't you go on and ride me?" He licked his lips and she smiled smugly at him. "That's not a request, love."

Becky felt her heart skip a beat. Pushing herself up, her hands on his stomach, and started moving against him up and down. His eyes grazed over her hungrily and his hands ran up to her chest, playing with her, bouncing her in his hands.

"Faster," he groaned.

"Say pl-oh-" he hadn't waited for her to finish her thought, sending his hips into hers rough and fast. She nodded and met his pace, bouncing on him hard, her nails digging into his shoulders.

"Atta girl," he grinned, "C'mon baby, have at it."

She obliged, working fast and hard, feeling herself approaching her finish. His fingertips ran up her thighs and applied some pressure to her sensitive skin. That sent her over the edge quickly. A few waves came over her and he pulled her back down to him to ride it out.

"Ah," she sighed deeply, collapsing onto him.

"Mmm," he ran his hands over her hair. "Was I good to ya?"

She giggled, "you bein' sweet or tryin' to get me to admit you were brilliant?"

"Both," he grinned, "I should-"

"Yeah, 'course," she picked herself up off him to a little groan from his lips, and rolled onto the other side of his bed.

He slipped off of the bed to clean up, and returned with a bottle of water. She laughed, taking in from him.

"Better stay hydrated," he grinned, "where'd my-"

She tossed him a pair of boxer briefs from next to her.

"Thank you." He pulled them up, crawling back in with her and tucking her red hair behind her ear. "Will you stay?"

"Stay?" she teased.

"Don't be cheeky," he pulled her closer and placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Please?"

"Yeah, 'course." She curled into his arms. "I had a nice time tonight."

"Sounded like it," he laughed as that was met with a playful smack. "I did too, darlin'. Before you started making out with me, and after."

"You delivered on the quesadillas."

"Okay but, really love, who eats pineapple in their quesadilla?"

"It's delicious!"

"You're a weirdo," He grinned, "but I'll appease your weirdo whims any day of the week, if you'll let me."

"I, uh," she sat up, pulling the sheet to her chest. "I dunno 'bout that…"

"Oh," he handed her a tshirt from the foot of the bed, "I see."

"Finn," she slipped it over her head, "I didn' mean it like that."

"It's alright, Bex. I get it. You don' think I'm boyfriend material an' maybe you're right."

"That's not true. You'd make a great boyfriend Finn, I'm jus' not lookin' for one right now."

He chuckled, "just a boy toy?"

"I did not say that!" she laughed. "Look, you've been here a couple weeks, I've been doing this for over a year. I'm just now gettin' a chance, I can't juggle that and a full blown relationship right now."

"You were always the hardest worker," he played with a strand of her hair, "ya know that?"

"Not when you're in the room," she chuckled as he ran a thumb over her cheek. "I think if ya honest with yourself, when you get settled in and have your eyes on a prize, ya gonna be laser focused."

"Yeah, I know," he sighed, she was right. "So where does that leave us?"

"Can we just…date?"

"Ha, that seems far to simple to work." He grinned.

"Oh stop, simple is good. I won' ask you to make a commitment for me, or demand your time when you're on a mission. I jus' want your attention when we're together, and aside from that you can do what ya like."

"I can do what I like?" he smirked, with a devious glean in his eyes. "Oh I get it now, you wanna be able to fuck other guys."

"What!"

"Don't deny it," he chuckled, "you don't wanna be tied down by an old school girl crush."

"Finn."

He looked at her, she wasn't laughing. "I'm sorry, no, Bex, that didn't… that's not what I meant. You shouldn't havta be, ya should be free to have ya fun if ya want it. You're right, I can't be a real boyfriend right now, and you can't be a real girlfriend, so we'll keep it casual until we can. Deal?"

"Deal. As long as you don't get needy on me."

"I've never been needy in my life!"

She rolled her eyes and settled into his sheets, pulling the comforter up from where they had tossed it aside.

"Wait, no goodnight kiss?" he whimpered, "Oh. I-yeah."

Giggling, she pulled him down into a deep kiss. "Goodnight."

XXX

She woke up in the morning and rolled over his side of the bed, just barely still warm. Through the open door she could hear the sound of instrumental music playing, and the smell of bacon floated through. She followed it down the hall, still in his tshirt, to the kitchen where Finn stood facing away from her in his underwear and a NXT merch shirts he'd been given as a welcome gift from Matt.

"Nice ass," she said with a grin, leaning up against the doorframe.

He turned and smiled when he saw her. "Thank you, I work very hard on it ya know."

"Oh I know."

Chuckling, he looked back to the stove. "Breakfast's almost ready, there's plates above the sink"

She smiled reaching up above the sink for them and watching his eyes trail the hem of his shirt as it rose higher on her thigh.

"Easy, tiger," she chuckled. He blushed and looked away. "What is this anyway?"

"The music? Uh it's the Legend of Zelda soundtrack performed by the renowned Video Game Orchestra de' Paris. Side 2 track 4." He grinned toothily and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Romantic."

"Hey hey hey, I only have time in my schedule for romance between the hours of 8pm and 2am. You're in me-time now, darlin'. Mickey Mouse waffle?" he opened the waffle iron as a timer beeped.

"You are incredible. An' yes please."

"Syrup's in the fridge,"

"You got jelly?" she asked, shuffling through his mostly empty fridge.

"Strawberry, behind the mustard. You are such a weirdo!"

She laughed returning to the table and chairs next to the kitchen and her waffles and bacon. He watched as she ate the breakfast he'd made for her, flipping through a magazine that had landed in his mailbox somehow. It made him smile, he could be happy in this moment forever.

"So did you happen to pack a change of clothes in that bag?"

"Maybe, why?"

"Haha, you knew ya were stayin' huh?"

"Is there a point to this question?"

"I was gonna stop by the book store today, maybe get a cup of coffee and walk along the lake in the park. How'd you like to join me?"

"I think I can do that."

XXX

She watched him browse the comic section for nearly an hour. It was exactly what she had expected from him.

"There's so much I'm behind on," he said, scanning the new releases. "Look at this! New Avengers #6? I jus' finished 3!"

Chuckling, she disappeared behind one of the bookshelves, leaving him to his mild freak out. When she returned it was with a slim comic in hand.

"Volume 3 right?" she handed it to him, #4 in the series.

A grin spread wide across his face, "exactly right. C'mon, I'll buy you that coffee."

"Yeah you owe me, crazy."

He paid for the comic and two cups of ice coffee at the in-store café. They walked, hand in hand around the winding paths of the park, the water shimmering.

"While I've got you," she began.

"Oh you've got me, love. Pick a tree," he said with a wink.

"Not that."

"Oh," he pouted playfully, "what's up?"

"We've got a taping comin' up."

"Yeah?"

"An' I… am really nervous about my character. It's corny and dumb and I don' even know how to Irish step dance!"

He chuckled, "it's okay, there's always an adjustment period, ya gotta find it organically."

"I'm worried I'll screw it up, NXT feels like my last chance."

"No, Bex," he dropped her hand and put his arm around her shoulder. " **I'm** on my last chance. I'm old, my body's a mess, an' I've never worked a camera in my life."

She laughed, "You are not,"

"I really am, sweetheart. I'm a bad injury away from the end of my road and everyone knows it. Don't psyche yourself out just because you've had a long journey to get here."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Bex you've only just begun, you've got such an incredible career ahead of you and e'ryone but you can see it. I for one, can't wait to see what you make of yaself, it's gonna be spectacular."

"Thank you," she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Plus I could teach ya to dance if it would make ya feel better-" the words came out of his mouth and her head popped up, he instantly regretted it.

"Wait,"

"Never mind!" He sped up.

"You know how to step dance?" She tried to head him off.

"I, nope, I didn't say that."

"Yes you said that! Did you Irish step dance as a kid?" wrapping her arms around his neck she grinned.

"I played football."

"Annnnd?"

"And sometimes…step dance."

"Sometimes?"

"Okay for five years."

"Oh my god!" She was giggling uncontrollably and despite the red rising in his cheeks, he loved the look on her face. "This is amazing."

"I'm glad I could amuse you," he kissed her lightly.

Her lips felt amazing as they smiled around him, and he fell a twinge of disappointment as she broke a part, looking up at the sky.

"Uh oh."

The rain started falling, lightly at first, but it didn't take long before the heavens seemed to open up. They laughed, Finn pulling her back to the car. It was pouring by the time they got back, coming down so heavily they could barely see a few feet in front of them. He looked her over, the light blue tank top soaked through, her hair sticking to her back, and laughing hysterically. He couldn't take it anymore. Something about her made him want to give up his well-measured control. Instead of opening her door, he pushed her against it, kissing her roughly, and running his hands through his hair. Her hands felt behind her until it found the handle of the back seat. She opened the door and pushed him into it, him pulling her on top of him. Their lips came together with force, still laughing as he ran his hands over the thin fabric. Normally, getting caught in the rain wearing something like this would be mortifying, but she was glad to have left the bra in her bag today. He pulled her closer, his lips running along hers, his tongue darting in every now and then. The moans slipped between them as the rain beat down outside and they waited for the storm to pass.

XXX

Finn sat backstage at Full Sail, watching as Becky worked a match with three of the other girls. She looked strong, he wasn't sure what she was so nervous about. Her and her tag partner, Bayley, they had great chemistry. She really looked like she was having the time of her life out there and it made him smile just to watch her. Still, he was itching to get back into the ring.

As the taping wrapped up he sat talking with Sami Zayn, an old friend from years and years ago. Sami's face lit up and he waved over Finn's shoulder, he turned around to see Becky, Bayley, and Carmella walking towards them.

"Hey guys!" Sami said with a grin. "Tacos?"

"Tacos," Carmella nodded.

"You wanna tag along?" Becky said, smiling shyly at Finn. "You two know my ol' pal Finn?"

"I don't think we've officially met," Bayley held out her hand to him, "you should come, it'll be fun."

"Yeah, alright," he looked over and Becky and smiled. They walked back to the parking lot, Carmella catching up with her boyfriend Collin Cassidy and Bayley and Sami chatting away a bit ahead of them. Finn put a hand on her back as he leaned in, "Ol' pal?"

"I thought we wanted to keep things simple," she chuckled, "trust me there's nothing simple when those guys get involved."

"Alright, I guess I'll behave myself."

"Good boy."

Their favorite taco place was a hole in the wall not far from Full Sail, it was their go-to place every time they had a taping. The metal chairs and tables were far from comfortable they had some of their greatest nights in that dimly lit patio.

"Alright what weird thing do you want on your taco?" he asked as she put down her bag at those awful metal chairs.

"Stop," she pushed him and he laughed.

The six of them sat eating their tacos and talking. Bayley and Finn were hitting it off, debating the correct order to watch Star Wars.

"Nuh-uh sir, the only right way is the way that Gorge Lucas intended, by release, 4-5-6, 1-2-3."

"That's the most spoilery. You find out half way through the biggest reveal!"

"Spoilers?" Becky interjected, "ya seen it already."

"Doesn't matter, it's still all about that plot twist. That's why Machete is best."

"Oh the Machete cut is batshit crazy dude," Sami said with a laugh.

"Wait what's the Machete cut?" Carmella asked, looking between them.

"It's crazy," Sami argued.

"No, it's amazing. Carmella, imagine the greatest viewing experience physically possible. Full immersion in the story, no spoilers, just pure, unadulterated joy-"

"Oh my god just stop sellin'," Becky rolled her eyes and smirked at him. "It's 4,5,2,3,6."

"What?" Carmella laughed, "that makes no sense."

"Exactly! And it's stupid because it skips 1!" Bayley said enthusiastically.

"Oh 1 doesn't even matter," he laughed.

"Terrible, absolutely terrible. I don't think we can we can be friends now."

"Aw," he pouted and it made Becky laugh, his eyes flickering to her.

"Oh c'mon Bay," Carmella teased, "can you really say no to that face?"

"Goddamn that pretty face, you know how much I've lost to that face?" Sami asked.

Finn grinned and shrugged, "sorry man."

"Whatever," Sami rolled his eyes and laughed. "Hey by the way, good work tonight you two."

"Thanks Sami," Becky smiled, "I tried that thing you showed me the other day."

"Yeah I saw, you did it perfectly."

"She's fantastic," Finn interrupted, smiling at her, she looked over at him and blushed a little bit.

"I'm working on it."

"Just relax, trust the training. You've had a pretty good one from what I hear." Sami nodded at Finn.

"I won't take credit for any of this," he held up his hands. "She has it. Always has."


	5. Chapter 5

He knocked on her door with their Chinese takeout late after training. They plopped on her couch and she flipped through channels before landing on some Bravo show about realtors. They ate their dinner, enjoying the silence and watching the dumb show. One of the cast members freaked out about something and Becky laughed, finishing her food. Chuckling, he rolled his neck, rubbing his shoulder.

"Ya alright?" she asked through a mouthful of lo mein.

"Yeah I'm fine, bad bump that's all."

"Here," she ran her hands onto his shoulders.

"Don't worry 'bout it-"

"Shirt off, now."

He sighed and did as she asked, scooting up so she could slide behind him, her legs on either side of his.

"You're really tense." She started working her fingers into the tough muscles.

"Yeah."

Becky rolled her eyes and kept going, pushing into his muscle and waiting for him to give into it. He'd get in these moods from time to time, he was usually so in control of his emotions that when he was having a tough time, sometimes he'd just shut off entirely. It wasn't until she felt his muscles relax underneath her and felt like he had well and truly melted in her lap that she tried again.

"Ya alright?"

"I told you, just a bad bump." He tensed up again.

"Finn, talk to me, what's wrong?"

"Listen, I'm just workin' really hard to get down the style they're lookin' for and it's not goin' well, so I can' really do this right now"

"This? As in get a back massage?" she said sharply, "sorry for the inconvenience."

"No, Bex, I-I jus' meant you don't have to do things like that."

She slid around from behind him, shaking her head. "Okay."

"I appreciate it," he said quietly, feeling sorry, "but you don't need to. I don't want you to feel like you need to."

"That's not why I offered."

He kissed her on the lips, "I'm sorry, I'm in a mood. Don' worry 'bout it."

She caught his bottom lip in between her teeth. "Well now I'm cross, so."

"Oh you're cross are ya?"

"I am, actually," she teased, a smirk on her face.

"Let me make it up to you."

XXX

Becky watched from behind the counter of Sami's kitchen as Cass, Finn, and Enzo sat on the couch playing Mario Kart. She sipped on her beer, leaning on her elbows and smiling. Finn was settling into the NXT locker room quickly, it made her happy to see him feeling at home.

"Hey, having fun?" Sami asked as he wandered in to open another beer.

"Yeah, definitely, we haven' done this in a while."

"Mhmm," he took a swig of his beer. "I know Mario Kart's not really your thing."

"That's alright, those guys are havin' fun." She smiled again, watching Finn jump up and throw his hands in the air as he finished first. He looked back and her, grinning, and she laughed again.

"Careful," Sami said in a low voice when Finn sat back down. "You two keep it up and people will start think you're together."

"Sorry?"

"Laughing, blushing, sneaking off together… he's always leaning in and whispering in your ear."

"I uh-" her cheeks were red. They had been pretty obvious recently, not really thinking about it.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." He chuckled. "Sorry, I'm not trying to give you a hard time."

"Sami…"

"No, no, really, I'm not. You don't owe me an explanation."

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be, y'know, that's life," he shrugged, "it just kinda sucks to realize that when you said you didn't want to be in a relationship, you meant with me."

She was speechless.

"I need some air, enjoy the rest of your night," he nodded at her walking out.

"Sami, wait," she followed him out to his patio. "Sami, stop, I'm sorry."

"Becky, don't, it's fine. You and me, we had a little fun on a tour. Whatever, it was great, I am not about to deny that,"

"It was, it was a great time,"

"And now you're with him," he shrugged, "and I won't fault you for that but hey, if you're asking how I feel about it, Bex,"

"I-"

"It doesn't feel very good, no." his voice was raised now, and it stung. They had moved on from their little hook up pretty well until this point. They were friends, he mattered to her.

"Sami," she shook her head, tearing up.

"Sami? Becky?" Finn's voice came, his head was popping out from the sliding glass door.

He walked over to her, his hand gripping her shoulder. "Is everythin' alright?"

Sami shook his head, "it's nothing, it doesn't matter. Sorry if I upset you."

"What's happenin' here?

"It's okay," Becky said, "it's no big deal."

Sami nodded at her and walked back to the house.

"What just happened?" He rubbed her shoulder.

"He's just-"

"Angry about us? 'Cause that's what it sounded like."

"A bit."

"So he's the once or twice, huh?"

"Yeah, once or twice."

"You shoulda told me that."

"You didn' wanna talk about exes, remember?"

"Best friends are an exception."

She rolled her eyes, "well now you know, he'll get over it." She started to walk away be he caught her by the arm.

"Ya know yoou can go ahead if ya want to."

"Go ahead an…" she asked suspiciously, surely he wasn't saying...

He shrugged, "what do I care?"

"You don' **care** if I sleep with Sami?" She stepped closer to him, her eyes narrowed.

"Isn' that what we agreed to? What you suggested? We can do whatever we like when we're not together."

"That's not what I- I don' want to be with him again, Finn. I don' want anyone but you."

"Yeah, I noticed, but-"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Jus' go ahead, live your life. I'm not interested in stoppin' ya."

"I said, I don' want to,"

"Well that's not gonna make me love you!"

"WHAT?" she pulled her arm out of his grip. "What did you just say to me?"

"Look, Bex, darlin', when we started this, I knew there would be a bit of an imbalance."

"An imbalance?"

"I know how long you've been waitin' for this to happen,"

"Don't."

"An' lately it feels like you keep doin' everythin' ya can to please me so that I'll-"

"I do not need ya to love me Finn, I am not that little girl who walked into your wrestlin' school years ago. If I do somethin' nice for ya, it's 'cause I'm tryin' be nice. An' if I'm seein' only you, it's because I don' need anyone else."

"Alright," he threw up his hands.

"No, it's not alright. If you really feel so suffocated-"

"I never said-"

"If ya really feel this way than what are we even doin'?"

"Simple. Remember? It was your idea. The thing is I feel like you're holdin' on to another deal that I didn't agree to, and now all I can do is let ya down. I don' want to let ya down, Becky."

"You're not lettin' me down because I'm not tryin' make ya love me. Alright? There's nothin' to hold up, this was supposed to be easy and casual, and right now it's neither of those things."

"Becky," he said, he voice horse even though he never raised it.

"Jus' drop it Finn, yeah? I don' need to be with you, if that's what ya think. Okay? I'm not blinded by love for you, and I am certainly not afraid to be the one to walk away."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too," she turned on her heels and walked back into the house.

Finn didn't even come in to say goodbye, he went around the house and got a cab. He texted her he was home fine, that made her smile at least. He thought of everything. The party started to trickle out, one by one, until Enzo was the last to leave before Becky.

"You want one more round?" Sami asked, offering her a controller.

"Yeah alright," she took it from him, "but I'm rubbish at this game."

"Don't worry about it." He sat down next to her on the couch and started a new game. "Hey, I'm really sorry about earlier, I lost my temper and it was stupid."

"It's alright. I didn' know you guys were close when it happened, I didn' do it to hurt you."

"I know, I was out of line."

"Well, thanks then." She smiled at him and focused on the television screen where she was already behind in the race.

"Are you guys alright? He left pretty suddenly…"

"Yeah, no, we um, I guess you could say we broke up."

"Really? Dammit, now I feel like shit."

"It wasn't that."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow, tell him it was my fault." He put his controller on his lap, looking at her intently as the little figures zoomed past him on the screen.

"Sami, this isn't somethin' you can fix."

"I caused it so I can fix it."

"No, you didn'. An' no, you can't."

"Are you sure this wasn't about us at all?"

"Okay I mean, a little bit."

"See,"

"He was cross that I didn't tell him 'bout it and then he said he wouldn' care if I went ahead and slept with you again so,"

"Ouch,"

"Yeah."

"That' doesn't sound like him."

Becky moved a little uncomfortably in her seat. It wasn't really the full story, but the full story was long and complicated and that was the last thing she needed.

"People say stupid things when they're upset." She pursed her lips.

"I'm sorry. Do you, uh, do you want another drink?"

"Sure, thanks,"

He smiled, brown eyes lighting up a bit, and brought them two open bottles. For a while they sat there in silence, drinking and watching the end screen of the game. Eventually he found the courage to open his mouth again.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked, looking over at her.

"Sami,"

"I just wanna help, how can I help?"

"You really wanna help?" Becky asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Uh oh, I know that look."

She laughed, tipping her head back.

"I think that's probably a bad idea, Bex,"

"Probably," she shrugged and scooted closer, "But honestly, I could use a little irresponsibleness tonight"

He chuckled, pulling her towards him and positioning her on his lap.

"I know you're upset about what he said,"

"An' you haven't gotten laid in three weeks," she smiled smugly.

"I don't want to know how you know that, but I'm-"

She giggled and twirled his auburn curls in his hair and he sighed, leaning back on the couch.

"Yeah yeah, you know my weakness,"

"Y'know I do," she leaned into his lips and he wrapped his arms around her. "So we're doing this?"

"Yeah, we're doing this."

He put a hand on one of her legs and pulled her to straddle his lap. She tangled her fingers in his curls and his wandered up under her camisole. His hands were soft and timid, but she didn't mind the change of pace. They kissed for a while, groping and rolling against each other, waiting for the other one to green light taking it further. Eventually she'd had enough and pushed him down onto the couch, moving on top of him slowly.

"Bex, you sure you wanna do this?"

"I need this right now, please?"

"Okay," his hands snapped the button of her shorts and slipped them down as she lifted his shirt over his head.

He blushed seeing her again, it had been a while since that tour that had left them in a mess of blankets in a hotel room, giggling and running their hands over each other.

"You're beautiful," he said, kissing her lips.

"You're always too good to me,"

"I'm sleeping with my best friend's ex-girlfriend five seconds after they broke up, I'm really not."

She sighed, "well here's to mistakes."

He chuckled, pulling her down to meet him. "To mistakes."

XXX

Becky was supremely hung over the next morning, rolling her neck as she drank her coffee out of a mug that said "Catfinated" and featured a cartoon cat. She flipped around channels looking for something dumb to keep her mind off of it. Luckily, Sundays were Bride Day on TLC this time of year.

Settling in, she sighed. They'd both known that hooking up like that was a mistake, but in the moment, they just didn't care. It'd be fine, Sami had already texted her saying he had a great time but thought they should probably not do it again. He was a good guy, quick to admit when he was wrong. But they were both in the wrong last night, and she had to admit that.

A knock came at the front door. She groaned, hoping it was just a package, but the knock continued. When she pulled herself off the couch and answered the door, Finn was standing there, with a sheepish smile on his face, and a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Finn! What are ya-"

"I acted like a real jerk last night, I'm sorry. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, yeah I guess,"

She opened the door for him and he walked into the kitchen.

"Ya got a vase for these?"

"Uh you might havta improvise," she shifted uncomfortably. "Finn I-"

"Bex, stop, we both said things we're not proud of, things we didn' mean. Let's just split the blame and move on, yeah?

"Okay but-"

"I never meant to make ya feel small, like you're still a fifteen year old chasin' after her trainer. That wasn' my intention and I thought I was fixin' somethin'. I was wrong"

"It's alright it's jus'-"

"You're a strong woman, any fool can see it. Ya don't need me to be your knight in shinin' armor anymore. I've got to start trustin' ya to take care of yourself, I see-"

"FINN!"

He stopped, taken aback by her shouting.

"I slept with Sami. Last night."

"What?"

"After our fight, when everyone left."

"He came on to you?"

"Uh, not really."

"You-" he looked away, slamming the flowers onto her counter. "Un-believable."

"It was just a dumb little mistake, we both knew it."

"Mistake? Mistake. You sleepin' with my best friend is a dumb little mistake?"

"I thought ya didn' care if I when ahead and, what was it? Live my life?"

"Well obviously, I do!"

"That is not my fault."

"We broke things off and you waited what, an hour?"

"We were never even exclusive Finn, remember?"

"Okay, okay, fine. But ya didn' have to pick him of all people."

"We have a lotta history."

"No, WE have a lotta history, him and me. Don' lie to yourself Bex, this was revenge."

"It doesn' matter, it's over. Okay? What were you saying about movin' on?"

"Honestly? I think maybe a break isn't such a bad idea after all."

"Yeah, maybe not."

"I'll see ya at work."

It wasn't until the door slammed behind him that she looked over at the crushed flowers and finally began to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

Finn stormed into the locker room Monday morning, knowing who he'd find there.

"Oy." His voice was measured, but it betrayed a little bit of annoyance.

Sami looked over his shoulder, "hey."

"Is there something ya wanna tell me, Sami?"

"Nothing springs to mind," he dismissed, bringing up his foot to the bench to tie his shoe.

"Really? Nothin' about a certain red-head?"

"If you have something to say, man, just say it. The two of you, god," Sami shook his head "you deserve each other."

"Sounded like she told ya exactly what she was thinkin' the other night."

"Not really. Oh don't give me that look."

"I got my heart broken an' you got laid."

"Oh I got used." He spun towards Finn, his voice strained. "I got used and I liked it, is that what you wanna hear?"

Finn sighed and sat down next to him on the bench. "Yeah, I guess that's not really fair to you."

"I don't blame her. Maybe I should, but I don't. I knew who I was dealing with. She's electric, you know?"

He chuckled, "I know. It was still kinda a shit thing to d-"

"Oh come off it!"

"You sorta stole my girl, mate,"

"Well if you wanna get technical here,"

"Alright, alright."

"And also, in case you forgot, over the last ten years, you've swooped in and picked up countless others from me."

"It's really not my fault it takes ya forever to ask to by someone a drink."

"If I had the abs to pull the 'oh it's hot in here, let me use my shirt as a face towel' move, trust me, I would!"

"We are not havin' this conversation."

"Look, I wanted Bex last night and she wanted me. We had a really, really fun night-"

"Hard pass on the details."

"But I don't really see us going anywhere anytime soon. If that's what you're worried about."

"I'm not worried."

"If you say so…"

"I'm not worried, mate. C'mon, we should go."

XXX

They entered the strength and conditioning room to warm up, and Finn caught his breath as he saw Becky on the rowing machine. She caught hers to as she saw the two of them talking together as they walked towards her. Finn nodded, stretching out on the floor behind her. Sami was a little friendlier, hoping on the machine next to her and chatting away. If he was mad, he was hiding it well. The clock hit 5 minutes to 9 and Finn walked off to the training room without waiting for them to finish wiping down their equipment.

"Listen, Sami,"

"It's alright, Bex, really."

"At least let me say I'm sorry."

"Okay, you're sorry. C'mon, we'll be late," he nodded towards the door and they started following the trickle of wrestlers.

"I didn' do it because of what ya mean to him," she said in a low voice now that others were around.

"He thinks you did."

"I know he does,"

"I tend to agree with him."

"But it's not true. I did it because you're you. Ya make me smile when I don' wanna."

Sami chuckled looking down at her. "Yeah well I hope you enjoyed it, because I'm backing off."

"Really?"

"I'm not getting in the middle of that mess, no way."

"Alright."

She smiled at him and joined the other women at their ring for the advanced women's class. Sasha and Bayley were sat on the apron, arguing because one of them had watched Game of Thrones with out the other.

"Hey Bex, you alright?" Charlotte asked as she walked up.

"Yeah, just a rough weekend."

Sasha tilted her head.

"Party at Sami's, too many beers."

XXX

They kept their distance for the rest of the week, she let him have his space, knowing that pushing would only make him angry. She knew it was hurtful, what she had done with Sami that night, but it wasn't like he was innocent too. He'd been a jerk, thinking he ran her universe and acting like if that was even true, which it wasn't but if it was, that somehow that was an unbearable burden for him. Finn broke her heart, she just got laid. Those were not on the same plane.

At the performance center, she sat on one of the couches in the lounge, eating her breakfast before class. Her computer played some tape from the last show, she'd watched it a million times over. She rewound it and played it again, popping a spoonful of Greek yogurt into her mouth. Footsteps came up the stairs, it was still early.

"Oh, hey," Finn flushed when he saw her, "you're here early."

"You're speakin' to me?"

He put his smoothie down on the counter and looked at her.

"Don' do that. Okay?" Don' get pissy with me for tryin' be cordial."

"Jus' sayin' you haven't in about a week."

"Fine. Then we don' have to."

"Fine."

She took another spoonful of her breakfast as the tape played. He sat down at one of the high stools and tried to preoccupy himself. But he was a trainer first, and he couldn't help himself.

"You can get more height on the drop kick," he said quietly.

Her head turned quickly at him. "Sorry?"

"Back it up," he sighed and moved next to her. "There, ya can get higher on the drop kick, I've seen it. Your arc is shorter than it needs to be, if ya push off like you're goin' for a flip, ya can carry your momentum higher."

She looked over at him, unsure of what to say and he met her gaze sheepishly.

"Ya are capable of great things, don't you forget it." He nudged her arm and she shook her head, snapping her laptop closed and standing up. "Sorry, did I offend ya?"

"You're not my trainer anymore, Finn."

"I'll always be your trainer, Bex."

"Don' pull this,"

"Pull what?"

"You know full well that when ya do that it makes me feel like…like-"

"Like what?"

"Like I'm some fifteen year old chasin' after you," she spat the words out.

"Okay I'm gettin' real sick of this. How in the hell is that supposed to be my fault that ya used to-"

"Don't."

"If ya don' want my help, that is fine by me." He got up and stormed out of the lounge.

Becky ran her fingers through her hair. Sami poked his head out of the men's locker room.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm just peachy."

"I could hear the two of you screaming from in there. You really should be more careful or the whole locker room is gonna know that-"

"Know what?" she snapped.

"Forget it," he said, opening the fridge. "I was just trying to help. Hey is this Enzo's almond milk in here? You think he'll mind?"

She sat at the counter, leaning on her elbows. "Mine's the soy, you can use it."

"Thanks." He picked up the one with her name on it and reached up to a box of cereal.

"What're you doing here so early?"

Sami shrugged, "My developmental deal is shit like everyone else's," he took the seat next to her. "This is a nicer kitchen and a nicer shower, frankly."

"Yeah I feel that."

"So I take it you two haven't kissed and made up?"

"No."

"Sorry."

"What about you?"

"No, I think he's a ways off from forgiving me for that."

"You'll kiss and make up."

"Haha, yeah, in I'm sure. Honestly Bex," he sighed, "I've been thinking about it, and maybe I should just get used to being Finn's sidekick."

"Sam,"

"It's not your fault. I'd probably pick him too."

"Don't say that."

"Why do you think I did what I did the other night? Pulled you onto my lap like we were back in that hotel in Tampa?"

"Because ya hadn't gotten laid in 3 weeks?"

"Actually it was 2, thank you very much. No, it was because apparently I'm a jerk who wanted to know what it would feel like to get the girl for once. So much so that I didn't care that you were using me."

"I didn'-"

"Oh just own in Bex. You wanted to prove to yourself that you don't need him. That you could replace him."

She looked down at the empty yogurt container, "that obvious huh?"

"Let's call it a wash shall we?"

"Deal."

Footsteps started coming up the stairs, it was half past 8, when most of the wrestlers arrived to start their day. Sasha smiled at them as she walked by.

"Heard you had one crazy party this weekend, Sami."

"Ha, I'm not responsible for this one," he looked over at her nervously. "She can handle herself."

XXX

Finn walked into the strength and conditioning room to start warming up when he spotted a brunette ponytail on the elliptical. He set up on the one next to her and she grinned at him, taking down her headphones.

"Hey Finn!"

"How's it goin' Bayley?"

"Really good," she grinned at him, her whole face lighting up. "Hey I've been meaning to ask you,"

"Yeah?"

"Becky's always talking about how much she learned from you. Do you think you could find some time to run through a few moves with me?"

" 'Course I can. What're you doin' tomorrow?"

"Cardio in the morning, but then I'm free."

"Alright, I'll meet ya at 1:00."

"Really? Thanks, I really appreciate it."

He flashed her a toothy smile and focused on his warm up until his watch beeped to tell him it was 5 minutes to.

"We should get goin'," he stepped off the elliptical, nodding for her to walk with him.

"How're you getting along?" she asked, grabbing her water bottle and tightening her ponytail.

"I love it, everyone's been great here," he waved to Cass. "There's alotta camaraderie, I've never really seen that before."

"Must be nice, having Becky around again."

"Yeah, yeah that's nice." He opened the door to the training room for her. "I mean, it's not like we were really friends."

"Oh she just had all these stories about those times..."

"Yeah well, we had a strong relationship, I really cared for her. But it was professional, mentor-mentee sort of thing."

"Oh sure,"

"Made sure we never crossed that line."

"Yeah, of course."

"I jus', you know, don't want people thinkin'…"

"Oh I don't think that Finn. Hitting on teenagers doesn't sound like you."

"Okay," he smiled, "Tomorrow at one?"

"Yeah I'll see you then."

XXX

Finn had found that Saturdays were his favorite. They were quieter, people made their own schedules, with some sticking around after lunch to keep working, and some calling it a day so that they could run errands and have their lives. By 1pm, the training room was nearly empty, they'd close in an hour. Finn was running ropes and working on jumps when Matt wandered over.

"Hey man, you need anything?"

"Nah I'm good," he bounced off a rope into a roll and leaned onto the opposite side. "I'm supposed to be meetin' Bayley soon."

"You guys want help?"

"That's alright, I got it covered."

"Am I any use to you anymore?" Matt teased.

"Don' ya have some rookies to be wranglin'?"

"Yeah yeah. I'll be in my office if you need anything. See ya later, know-it-all."

Finn chuckled and waved as he saw Bayley come through the door.

"How's your cardio trainin'?"

"It's good, I've been trying to build up my stamina. Hopefully there are a few big matches in the near future."

"That's fantastic. What did you want help with?

"Finishers."

"Ah my favorite."

"Everyone's favorite."

"Whatcha got right now?"

"Belly to Belly Suplex. It feels a little simplistic."

"Alright, let's run through it and we'll see."

She rolled under the bottom rope and told him where to stand in the middle of the ring. As she ran towards him, he bent his knees to help her get air as she wrapped her arms around him and slammed him to ground.

"Oof!" she said.

"Sorry, I weigh more than ya used to, huh?"

"Just a little," she laughed. She pulled herself to her feet and offered him a hand. "Here."

"Thanks. So I'm guessin' you normally get a bit more height?"

"Yeah, usually."

"Alright, so I see what ya sayin' about it being simple." He leaned up against the ropes. Looking around he realized they were the last.

"Right?"

"But, simple isn't a bad thing. Ya want it to be somethin' you can execute perfectly ev'ry time ya do it."

"It needs more though,"

"Yeah, I think ya can be more ambitious with the way you swing them up. If ya work with the girls on the sell, you can have them swing their legs too. Like, here, swing your legs up on the lift."

"Okay," she got in place for him to run towards her, and she swung her legs as he lifted her up with a bigger arc. He slammed her to the ground, trying to go easy.

"See what I mean?"

"Yeah, I think I got it. Again?"

"Your turn," he helped her up.

"Ready?" She asked, he nodded and she ran at him again, trying to lift him up higher this time while he swung his legs out. "Better?" she asked as his back hit the mat.

"Yeah loads better. You wanna go again?"

"Most definitely."

"Haha, I see why you and Bex get along so well. Never stop 'till ya get it right?"

She grinned and they ran through it a few more times. His back would be aching tomorrow but it was all a part of the game. Eventually, he made her agree to just one more, it was getting late. But the exhaustion was slowly getting to her. When she grabbed hold of him and lifted him up, she lost her footing and they crashed into the mat. They laughed as they tumbled down.

"Oh-sorry!"

"Haha that's alright," he blinked as he saw stars.

"You okay?" she asked through a laugh, looking down at him, wiggling her arm out behind him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he smiled up at her and though she tried to hide it, he was pretty certain she was blushing.

Someone cleared their throat from the floor. Finn scrambled up, seeing Becky with an offended look on her face standing in front of the ring. Bayley shook out her arms as she rolled onto her feet.

"Hey guys…" Becky said, her voice suspicious. Looking from one to the other.

"Hey Bex, I was helping Bayely out with her finisher."

"Oh yeah?" her voice was strained, Bayely didn't seem to notice, but Finn did.

"You're right, he's good at what he does," she smiled, rolling out of the ring.

"Don' I know it," her eyes narrowed on Finn and he felt a smug smile come across his face. "Anyway, I'm about to leave, Bay, did you want a ride home?"

"Yep let me just grab my stuff."

"Alright, I'll be here."

"Thanks again, Finn."

"Anytime. You have my number."

Bayley waved at left for the locker room, Becky fixed her eyes on Finn.

"Classy."

"What?" the smirk was painted across his face, he knew it. "You didn' want my help, remember?"

"Yeah but that doesn' mean-"

"That I can' give advice to anyone else?"

"Oh advice, that's what you're tryin' give her?" she scoffed.

"C'mon now, don' be petty."

"I am not petty."

"What about jealous?" he bit his lip lightly. Her face flushed and she looked away, trying to not give it away, but he knew her to well.

"I jus' don' want you usin' my friends to get back at me."

"Like you used Sami?" he crossed his arms.

"That is not the same!"

"Relax, alright? We were trainin' and she slipped. Ask her yourself."

"She's waitin' for me," Becky said, turning on her heel.

"Bye," he called after her, though she didn't respond.


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you think maybe you're reading into this a little bit?" Sasha was laying, across Becky's plush arm chair, flipping through an anime.

"Maybe, but now he knows how to get under my skin." Becky sprawled out on the couch, a heavy hard covered book underneath her. "You shoulda seen his face when he asked if I was jealous."

"Like a vindictive 'fuck you' look or like a smoldering 'drop your panties' look?"

"Smoldering."

Sasha laughed and looked over to her. "That's fun at least."

Becky laughed, "I've been tryin' not to think about it. Him and…fun."

"How's that working?"

"It's fine, there are plenty o' other guys out there for fun."

"Bex,"

"What?"

"C'mon, this was never jut about fun to you."

"Alright, I liked seein' him, but y'know, it wasn't serious."

"Oh stop. You've been in lo-"

"Sasha," she said sharply. "Stop."

"I'm just trying to-"

"It doesn't matter. It's over."

"Whatever. But that make up sex is gonna be damn good, I'm telling you that."

"There's not gonna be make up sex."

"Alright." Sasha looked back to her book.

"Definitely not if he keeps chasin' Bayley now that he knows how it bothers me."

"If you're worried about it why don't you just tell her to stay away?"

"Aw I can' do that."

"Yeah, you can, and I think you should."

"I'll think about it. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Don't say anything to her about it."

"Why would I do that?" she demanded.

"Because you think you're helping?"

"Oh shut up."

"Alright."

"You want another cup?" Becky nodded to the empty mug next on the table.

"Yes please," she handed it over.

Becky took the two mugs to the kitchen and made fresh.

"What about Sami?" Sasha called after her.

"What about 'im?"

"Are you and him…"

"Nah it was just a slip."

"A good slip?"

"A great slip," she returned with two steaming mugs and handed one to Sasha.

"You're smirking."

"Yeah well," she pressed the mug to her lips and winked.

"What?"

"I don' kiss and tell."

"That's bs."

"Okay," she giggled, "I don' kiss and tell, details. Can we talk about something else?"

"Yeah of course. You teaming with Bayley again for the live show next week?"

"That's what Sara said last but, y'know."

"Good," Sasha smiled, "maybe eventually they'll turn you and let you hang out with me."

"Honestly anythin' would be helpful at this point."

"Don't give up. It took forever for me, but I got there."

"What do they have ya doin'?"

"Alexa,"

"Nice, that'll be good."

"Mhmm." Sasha sipped on her coffee. "She's getting good."

"See, **she** has a character,"

"Hang in there, I promise."

Becky sighed.

"So impress them this week. Maybe they'll let you drop the Lucky Charms gimmick."

"Maybe."

XXX

Monday morning, Finn was warming up on the bike when he caught a glimpse of her in the mirror. He turned his head.

"Hey Bayley!"

"Oh hey Finn," she smiled, walking up to him. "Thanks, by the way, for Saturday. In case I hadn't said it before."

"Yeah I don't really remember you sayin' anythin'," he grinned at her as she laughed. "Join me?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." She took the bike next to him, warming up with a moderate pace.

"We can do it again, by the way," he said, flashing a smile at her. "If you ever need anythin'. It was fun."

"Oh, yeah, it was." She blushed again and his grin widened. "And it was really helpful."

"I'm here to serve."

She laughed again, looking down at the monitor of her bike.

"And y'know, I'm lookin' forward to Thursday. Figured we'd, y'know, hang out with everyone again."

"Oh yeah, definitely."

"Good, 'cause I had a really good night the last time. You lads have been so accepting so quick," he turned at looked her in the eye. "I really, really appreciate it, Bayley."

"Yeah, 'course. You're family now, get used to it."

"I think I can do that."

He smiled and looked back to the mirror. After a moment she looked up again and he caught her eye in the mirror. It made her blush, looking away shyly. Finn grinned, but it faded when his glance flickered off of her, and found the redhead in mirror, in the set of elliptical machines behind them. Her eyes were narrowed on him, jealousy across her face. He held her gaze for a second, feeling half guilty. The other half just wanted her to want him. Not Sami. Him. The thought made him feel like a jerk, but it wasn't like he was gonna sleep with the girl. What was a bit of flirting?

It continued for the next few days. He smiled at Bayley when their eyes met from across the room. At lunch he made sure to say hello and make some jokes. She laughed and tipped her head. They got along well, the two of them, had the same interests and sense of humor. He couldn't help thinking to himself that they might've been great friends. Maybe they still could, if he just stopped the bullshit. But he couldn't, he was just hurt. Hurt by Becky and hating how much he missed her.

Wednesday rolled around and the place was a buzz. Some of them would be on their way to Jacksonville, Florida tomorrow for a tour show. Becky and Sasha were in the locker room chatting when Bayley came in.

"Heyo," she said cheerfully.

"Whatsup Bay?" Sasha smiled at her, "You excited for tomorrow?"

"As long as I got my Becky Friend Forever," she grinned and nudged Becky who laughed, "We can take them."

"Yeah it'll be fun," Becky nodded.

"Careful Bayley, I'm a steal her from you one day," Sasha warned.

"Nah she'd never leave me, right Bex?"

"We'll have to wait an' see I suppose."

"Hey, I actually was hoping I could talk to you about something," she sat down on the bench next to Becky.

Becky's eyes flickered from Bayley, up to Sasha. "Uh, sure. What is it?"

"You've known Finn a long time,"

"Yeah?"

"What's he like, really? Not the Finn with a smile on his face and the sweet compliments. Who is he deep down? Is he a good guy?"

"He's…he's y'know, complicated like all the rest of us. He's got a big heart and a bit of a jealous streak. He's used to getting what he wants if he works at it hard enough. Doesn't respond well when that doesn't happen. If he wants something, he usually makes it happen. W-why?"

"He's been, uh, kind of flirtatious lately." She blushed. "I'm not getting my hopes up but, I figure if he's planning on making a move he'll probably do it tomorrow."

Becky forced a laugh, "It's always the tours."

"Right? And he's sweet, he's funny, he's-"

"Extremely good looking," Sasha interjected.

Bayley laughed and blushed, "yeah, okay, he's pretty good looking. I just wanna know he's what he seems. You would know better than anyone."

"Yeah…no, he's alright," she said quietly. "Like I said, he's complicated."

"Well I think," Sasha interjected again, "he fancies himself a bit of a playboy."

Becky looked up her and shook her head.

"Bex, didn't you say he used to mess around a lot, back in Bray?"

"He hid it well, there were rumors but, I don' know what really happened."

"Like you said," Sasha crossed her arms. "He's used to getting what he wants."

XXX

Early the next morning it was still dark when they loaded up the charter bus. Sasha handed Becky her duffle back and she shoved in the overhead, wordlessly. She sat down in the aisle seat and started to put in her ear buds. Sasha leaned over and spoke in a hushed tone.

"Are you mad?"

Becky glared at her.

"Okay so you're mad."

"Ya promised you wouldn't get involved."

"I promised I wouldn't tell her you and him were together."

"D'ya really wanna win this on a technicality?"

"I just thought she should know about his history."

"Oh a 21 year old boy liked to hook up, ring the papers."

"He's flirting with her to get to you, don't you think she's gonna be hurt?"

"It's not my business. If he wants to be with her instead…"

"You know she would've stayed away if you just told her to."

"I'm not tellin' anybody what to do, alright? I don't need the drama."

"Okay, okay."

When they arrived in Jacksonville, Finn jolted awake from the nap he'd forced himself to take while they were on the road.

"You alright there?" Matt asked from across the back seat.

He yawned and nodded, "fine."

Throughout the bus, people were starting to stir, gathering their things. Bayley and Carmella sat a couple rows ahead of him, and she ducked her head out from under the overhead compartment.

"Here," he said, bolting up to meet them so he could hand her duffle bag to her.

"Thanks," she said, laughing, "it really wasn't that high."

He shrugged, "just tryin' to be helpful."

"Alright, just as long as you know that I could've done it myself," she tipped her head and laughed. "But thanks."

"Hey loverboy," Carmella interrupted, clacking on some gum. "Wanna get mine too while ya at it?"

"O' 'course," he flashed Bayley another smile, and pulled down Carmella's as well.

They made their way out to the venue, a local college's arena, to set up for the show. In the locker room, he talked with the guys until Enzo and Cas waved goodbye. They had a match on the show to discuss with the writers. It left him and Sami alone. There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"Hey um, I don't mean to stick my nose in," Sami said with a sigh.

"Uh huh."

"But did I see you making eyes at Bayley the other day?"

Finn shrugged, "maybe, so what?"

"So you and Becky? Just over?"

"Why?" he asked, half exhausted of the conversation already, "Ya want permission to go after her?"

"I told you, it was one night. It's not going anywhere."

"Well ya welcome to,"

"Right, because you don't care. You know that's what cost you her in the first place, right?"

"What're you talkin' 'bout?"

"You said you didn't care if she fucked me and that's why she walked away from you that night."

"That's not exactly-"

"That's exactly what she said happened."

"Well she didn' tell ya the full story!"

"So you didn't tell her you didn't care?"

"I didn' mean it like that. I meant she was free to do as she pleased. That's not why she dumped me."

"That seems pretty dump-worthy."

"Maybe, but that's not what happened. I told her that I didn' like her feelin' like she had to keep doin' things to make me love her, she said she wasn' concerned with that. She said she didn' need me, and she wasn' afraid to walk away. An' then she did."

He sat down in a huff, looking up at Sami who was sighing deeply.

"An' then, she went, and she slept with you, and she told me about it when I tried to apologize."

"To prove she didn't need you," he said quietly.

"Look I'm not sayin' I'm on some moral high ground here. But don' put this whole thing on me 'cause that is not fair."

XXX

When the show wrapped up around 11, Enzo already had the address of a food truck for their celebration. They were promised disco fries and Heinekens. As they made their way down a long downtown street, Sami grabbed Becky's arm.

"Hey," he said in a low voice, "we need to talk."

"Can't this wait?" she asked, watching as their friends turned down a side street.

"It really can't Bex,"

"Okay, hold on,"

She followed the rest of them down to the food truck and found Bayley and Sasha sitting across the street at a park's picnic table. Handing Sasha some cash she gave Sasha her order and said she'd be back in a moment. Sami was behind her again, pulling her by the arm.

"One second," she said to Sasha.

Bayley sent her a grin and an eyebrow raise. Her and Sasha giggled to each other as he pulled her behind a tree many feet away. But that's not what he was after, she knew it, and even if he weren't for the anger in his eyes, that wasn't Sami's style.

"Hi?" she said, nervously.

"Why did you and Finn break up?"

"What?"

"Why did you and Finn break up," he repeated himself, his eyes fixed on her.

"I, uh, we had a bad fight. About me not tellin' him that we had a history. I told ya that."

"I know you did. And that's the story huh? The whole story, Becky?"

"It's complicated. We both said hurtful things we didn' mean. What's it to you?"

"Because Finn says you left some stuff out, some pretty important stuff."

"Would ya like the play-by-play? Jeez."

"Did you tell him you didn't need him?"

She sighed. "Yes."

"And then you slept with me?"

"Would that have changed your decision, knowin' that?"

"Is that what happened, Bex?" His voice was raising now. "You rubbed it in his face?"

"No! Sami, no, I was bein' honest with him," she was shouting too.

He stepped closer to her, "so be honest with me. Did you do it to prove to yourself that you don't need Finn, or to prove it to him?"

"I-" she started but she was cut off, realizing Bayley was standing right behind Sami, holding Becky's order.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, we heard shouting and I…"

"It's fine, I think Sami's said what he needs to," she slinked out from behind Sami, and took the plate and bottle from her. "Thanks."

"Wait, Bex," she followed Becky, "did I just hear-"

"I don' wanna talk about this Bay."

"Did he say Finn?"

"Bayley, don't worry about it. Do whatever ya want, I won't stop ya."

Bayley looked annoyed, but fell silent once they got within earshot of the group..

"Hey," Sasha said, looking from one to the other. "You good?"

"Yeah, everything's fine."

Bayley didn't mention it all through their late night, but she avoided Finn's gaze. When the night was said and done, Becky collapsed onto her bed in the hotel, ready for sleep. That wasn't in the cards for her, though, as a knock came at the door. Sasha answered it.

"Hey Bayley,"

"Hey, Bex in?"

"Yeah, I guess I'll be down in the longue if you need me," Sasha glanced back at Becky before grabbing her bag and closing the door behind her.

"Hey, what's up?" Becky, pulled herself up to lean against the pillows as Bayley sat on the edge of her bed.

"I really wanna talk to you about Finn."

"Okay," she shrugged, "go on,"

"Were you with him?"

"Yeah, I was, but it's over."

"Recently?"

"Uh, two weeks ago."

"What?"

"It's not a big deal, if you wanna-"

"Bex I don't wanna be used to make another girl jealous. Is that what's happening here?"

"I-" Becky sighed, "yeah, I think it is. That's probably why he hasn' taken it further than flirtin'."

"I asked you about him, you should've told me."

"Would ya have believed me?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I would've believed you."

"Or you would've thought that I was just tryin' to keep him for myself."

"I wouldn't have thought that." She laughed, shaking her head. "It wasn't like I was in love him, I just wanted to see where it would go."

"Yeah well that makes one of us."

"What?"

"What?"

"You mean…"

"No, I was kiddin'. Look, Bay, honestly? I wanted so badly to be with him when I was jus' a kid and he was that older trainer. An' the only thing worse than not bein' with him is feelin' like I'm that kid again. The kid who needs him. I'm not gonna be that girl, ever again."

"And you thought telling me to stay away from him would make you that girl?"

"Wouldn' it?"

"No, Bex, you're my girl. I trust you, definitely more than I trust him."

"He's not that bad, he's just bein' selfish. Ask him to explain himself, he'll see he's wrong an' apologize."

Bayley laughed, "you can't even help but believe in him, can you?"

"I'm jus' sayin', I'm not in a place to judge."

"You know, it's okay if you still want him. I'm not going anywhere with him after this, sister."

She shook her head "I…"

"Honestly. Do you?"

Becky bit her lip, feeling her eyes start to fill. "I think I might always want him."


	8. Chapter 8

The day of the second show in Jacksonville, a knock came at the door of the men's locker room. Matt was leaning against the wall talking to Finn, and opened it to Bayley's little smile.

"Hey Matt, you mind if I have a sec to talk to Finn?"

"Uh sure," he glanced back at Finn, narrowing his eyes a bit. "Behave."

Finn wrinkled his nose at him and laughed as Matt let Bayley in and closed the door behind him.

"What can I do for ya, Bayley?" he sat on the edge of the bench.

"You can stop using me to get to Becky," she said plainly, and his throat dropped into his stomach. "If you want her back, you can find another way."

"Bayley I-" he stopped dead in his tracks, the sweet smile didn't even leave her face, and it made him feel even guiltier. "You're right."

"Yeah, I know I am."

"I didn't mean…I was just jealous."

"Jealous?"

"She slept with Sami when we split."

Bayley sighed and sat next to him on the bench. "Sorry. Break ups can be messy."

"Tell me 'bout it. I, uh... I jus' wanted her to want me. Y'know? Wanted her to need me. Ya got caught in the cross hairs, and I'm sorry."

She smiled and nodded her head. "You'll have to think of another way,"

"I know," he bit his lip. "I wasn't gonna, y'know do anythin'. They were just words-"

"There's no such thing as just words."

"I-I'm sorry. That's all I can say, love."

"You know Becky called this exactly?" she laughed. "Said if I asked you to explain yourself you'd apologize, that you were just being selfish and not thinking. She defended you after all of this."

"She said that?"

"Finn, did you ever think through all this the last week that maybe you already have the thing you're after?"

He laughed, "ya think so?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, maybe." He ran his fingers through his hair, his mind racing. "So how royally did I screw up our friendship here?"

"Hmm. About six to seven royally I would say," she laughed and it made him grin. "You might want to start working on making it right."

With that she got up and walked out of the locker room, not a glance behind her. Bayley wasn't quick to anger, he'd figured that out the moment he met her. But something told him he'd be working off this for a long time before the two of them could actually be real friends.

XXX

Finn hated watching the show and not getting out there himself, but he tried to put on a good face for his friends. Truthfully, his body was itching to be in front of a crowd again. Taking bumps in the performance center just wasn't the same.

As they boarded the charter bus home, he walked down the aisle of faces, most of them had paired up already. Once in a while someone would look up at him and he wondered if word had started to get around about the mess he'd made for himself. Towards the back, Bayley was sitting in the window seat and glanced over at him. He held it for a second, giving her a sad smile and hoping she'd return a sympathetic look. She didn't. So instead he settled into the back-most row all by himself.

Becky had the same problem, Sasha and Charlotte together in one of the seats, looking around with the same guilty look. When she came to Bayley, she smiled hopefully, but was cut off by Sami squeezing past her and taking the aisle seat next to her. He saw her sigh as she looked over to him, diagonally from where Bayley and Sami had made their stand, and collapsed in the seat next to him.

"Ya get exiled too?" he asked, softly.

"We're a couple o' screw ups, you and me," she said, looking at Bayley and Sami.

"How mad is he?"

"Pretty mad. Her?"

"What's pretty mad but in Bayley?"

"Uh, kinda mad."

"Yeah she's that."

"We're jerks."

"Yeah, well, maybe we do deserve each other."

She glanced over but didn't respond, instead taking out a thick soft cover book from her bag. Clicking on the book light, she settled in and didn't look back at him. He kept his gaze on her though, mesmerized. A little laugh escaped his lips and her head snapped towards him.

"What?"

"How many pages is that?"

"I dunno like 800? What's so funny?"

"Nothin', ya just love that stuff, don't ya?"

She scoffed, "ya making fun of me?"

"No, no I think it's amazing you get through that stuff. All that Russian literature," he smiled toothily.

"It's beautiful."

"I know," his eyes twinkled, "I jus' think you're incredible."

"Sweet talkin' isn't gonna get you anywhere."

"Sorry," he turned back towards the window, listening to music on his phone.

But she didn't return to her book, her eyes grazing him. He licked his lip and she couldn't help but wonder if he was thinking about her. After a few moments, he glanced over at her and the corner of his mouth turned up.

"What?"

"Nothin'," she shook her head and looked back down to her book.

He sighed, pulled out his headphones, and leaned in close to her ear to whisper very softly, "we've got two hours sittn' here. We might as well talk."

"An' what do you wanna talk 'bout?" she matched his low tone.

"I'm sorry."

Becky rolled her eyes, "do we have to do this right now?"

"Yeah, we do. I'm sorry that I flirted with her to make ya jealous. I was hurt, and I… I thought maybe…that meant you still wanted me, not him."

"I don' want him, I told ya that."

"I know. But I was stupid. An' selfish. An' it was wrong. An' I am sorry for it."

She looked over at him, solemnly, and nodded. "You're not used to not gettin' what you want, huh?"

"Not really, no." he shook his head. "But that's no excuse."

Becky was silent for a moment, her eyes flickering down to the ground and then back up to him.

"I'm sorry too, 'bout Sami."

Finn sighed heavily.

"I didn' do it to hurt ya, I promise."

"Not to prove you didn' need me?"

She looked down again.

"Was it to prove it to me, or yourself?"

"A little bit of both,' her eyes flickered to meet his, "but not to hurt ya. Never to hurt ya."

Finn didn't respond. He just took her hand, resting on her thigh, and squeezed it. They rode in silence for the remainder of the ride. After a while, he felt her head resting on his shoulder. He looked down at her, smiling to himself. He glanced around the rest of the darkened bus, no one was paying attention to the two of them. She stirred a little as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

They pulled into the performance center and Becky pulled her duffle bag from the overhead, not looking down at him. His heart was beating out of his chest, but he knew he had to go for it.

"Hey," he said, pulling on her hand, "How'd you get here?"

"Bayely drove,"

"Let me drive you home?"

"Uh," she glanced back at Bayley, who was laughing with Sami and caught her eye. "Yeah, okay."

If he was hoping to get her alone for the fifteen-minute drive, he didn't capitalize on it. Silence between the two of them and heat rising as he placed his hand on the clutch, his arm brushing hers. She kept her eyes on him steady and every now and then he glanced over. He smiled, but returned to the road every time.

"It's the right up here," she said quietly as they approached her street.

He chuckled, "I remember."

"Alright, jus' didn't want you to miss it."

"Thanks," he smiled, pulling up to in front of the apartment complex.

She looked over at him, and he raised an eyebrow. It was burning now, the amount of heat in the car. He was giving her that look again, that smoldering look he'd given her when he'd asked her if she was jealous.

"So uh," he bit his lip again. "I guess I'll see ya on Monday?"

Becky sighed, nodding towards the apartment, "yeah, c'mon."

He grinned and put the car in park, following her up to door and into her tiny apartment. As she locked the door behind her, she felt his hands on her waist. He nuzzled in the sensitive spot on her neck, and it sent a chill down her spine.

"I missed you," he whispered, his voice thick.

She tipped her head back and laughed as his stubbly beard along the back of her neck. His hands were around hers, taking the keys out of her hand and placing it on the table next to the door.

"Did ya miss me?" he whispered, his hands on her hips, still trapping her between the door and his body.

"What'd ya think?" She turned around carefully, meeting his sparkling eyes.

"I just wanna hear ya say it, darlin'," he ran his lips over her cheek.

"So needy," she laughed.

"I am not needy!" he pouted, "now will ya jus' kiss me?"

"Yeah, alright."

She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and pulled him into a long, deep kiss. He smiled through it, she could feel his teeth rubbing against her lips.

"Quit smilin'," she murmured.

His smile widened, "no."

He rolled his hips against her, and she moaned, feeling him. His hands tangled in her red hair, his smile wide on his face. Her hands found the hem of his tshirt and pulled it up over his head. He chuckled.

"That all you want, love?"

"I like the view," she shrugged. He flexed his defined abs, watching her eyes graze over them.

"Yeah well, me too," he pulled hers up quickly, tossing it to the side and biting his lip at the sight of thin, small cupped bra. Burrowing into her neck again, his hands ran along the back of the bra, back and forth.

"It's in the front."

"Oh," he scrambled to the clasp in between the cups and cleared his throat, turning back on the smug, cool smile across his face.

She tipped her head back laughing. "Ya not foolin' anyone."

He licked his lips and looked her up and down. Moving slowly, he took her wrists in his hands and positioned them on his muscular shoulders. Sliding them down slowly, he watched her breath catch as she realized what he was up to. Her fingertips trembled as he moved them down his pecs.

"Ya sure 'bout that," he paused, raising his eyebrows as her thumbs rolled over his nipples, "love?"

She shivered, rubbing them hungrily, and he knew he had her. So he pushed her hands down further, her eyes following them. At his abs she was breathing heavily, thinking about how much she missed the feeling of his body as he flexed. Her fingertips grazed a black and blue bruise on the side of his torso.

"Jus' a rough bump," he whispered through a chuckle, "nothin' to be concerned 'bout."

"Obviously," she said, smiling and biting her lip.

"You seemed worried, that's all," he grinned and looked down at her hands. "No need to stop."

He pushed one of hands down gently, slipping under the waistband of his sweatpants and boxer briefs. Her breath caught as she felt him, and she leaned her head back in defeat.

"I'm gon' get you back for this."

He grinned, "I can't wait. But right now, if I'm not mistaken," he ran his lips over hers and she lunged at them as he pulled back. "You're mine."

She sighed, "I want you."

"See. Wasn' so bad, was it?" he asked and waited for her to shake her head before giving her what she wanted.

Her shorts and panties were down in an instant. When he worked fast, she never knew what hit her. He pulled her out of her shoes and his own bottoms down, before lifting her up against the door. She let out a yelp as he pushed in, collapsing into his shoulder.

"Finn…" she moaned into his ear and he nuzzled into the soft spot as he started thrusting.

It didn't take long for her to melt into him, moaning and running her hands around his back.

"You're noisy tonight," he said with a smug smile.

"Oh shut the fuck up," she giggled and he grinned. Then quietly she said, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, darlin'."

XXX

He woke up the next morning when she rolled over onto him, her long hair covering his face.

"Oof," he chuckled, pulling it down as she rolled over to face him.

"Sorry, I'm used to havin' it to myself."

"It's been two weeks, Bex." He wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him. "Sooo are we doin' this?"

"Yeah, we can do this."

He grinned and leaned into kiss her. But she caught him, looping a leg around his and pushing him down to the bed. She straddled him as he gasped and she smiled smugly.

"Told ya I'd get you back."

"Oh shit." His eyes were wide and he licked his lips. "W-what are you gon' do?"

"Ya nervous?"

"Excited," his eyes flickered up to hers, "I dunno what you keep 'round here."

"Oh shut up."

"Preoccupy me."

She leaned in close, pushing his hands down to the pillows, running her lips over his. He lunged for them, but she was faster, pulling away.

"Nooo…" he groaned, leaning back into the bed. He pouted, batting his long eyelashes at her.

"Aw I thought ya were excited?"

"That was before I knew ya were gonna tease."

"Bullshit, you knew I was gonna tease." She bit her lip and wiggled around on his pelvis. He groaned again and pushed against her hands. "Don't whine."

She started to grind her hips against him and he squirmed underneath her. He slipped his hands out from her grasp and wrapped them around her waist, pulling her into a kiss that seemed to never end. Pulling out of it finally, she giggled and it made him smile.

"I like this shirt on ya," his voice was low and thick as he pulled on it.

It was an old one of his, from way back when he started in Japan. It was thin, well worn, and she was showing right through it. He ran his hands up and over where she was poking through the fabric, and smirked.

"What, is it cold in here too?"

She rolled her eyes but didn't protest as he started to squeeze her, rubbing circles around them. He slid his hands down to the hem of the shirt and she caught him. Forcing them down to his sides she grinned as he whined again.

"I told ya. I always get ya back."


	9. Chapter 9

It was lunchtime, about halfway through the week at the Performance Center. Finn microwaved one of his prepared meals, and glanced around the lounge. Becky was sitting on the couch with Sasha, laughing. She tipped her head back, and it made him smile, he loved it when she did that.

"Hey Finn,"

He looked over, Bayley was smiling, opening the fridge to pull out a Tupperware.

"Hey, ya wanna get in here?" he asked as it beeped.

"No rush if you need another one,"

"Nah that's okay, go ahead" he pulled it out and peeled off the film.

"Thanks," she popped the leftovers in the microwave. "That ancient grains?"

"All the rage over here huh?"

"Yeah, did the health food craze make it to Japan?"

"Nah, but they kicked my ass harder," he laughed. There was a moment of awkward silence between them before he spoke again, "Hey, um, are we cool?"

"No, not really," she sighed, "but we'll get there."

"Okay. Have a good one, Bayley,"

"You too, Finn," she smiled, taking her lunch over to Becky and Sasha.

Finn sat at the high counter, eating by himself. The other girls left to get started downstairs, but Becky lingered back, taking a seat next to him.

"Hey there."

"Hi," he smiled, "I was gonna come over, but ya seemed busy."

"Ya could've, no one woulda minded. Least of all me." She smiled.

"Listen Bex, Friday was…" he blushed, "well it really made me happy."

"It made me happy too."

"So what're ya doin' Saturday night?"

"Laundry and America's Next Top Model, probably."

He chuckled, flashing that toothy smile, "how about you postpone that and let me take you out?"

"Where?"

"It's a surprise."

"Well ya gotta tell me what to wear."

"I'll text it to you,

"Alright," she smiled and nodded.

"7:00?"

"It's a date."

He grinned and slid off of his seat, hoping the rest of the week would speed by.

XXX

Early Saturday evening, he'd just walked in the door of his little shack when his phone rang.

"Hello?" he pushed the phone in between his ear and his shoulder, putting bags of groceries down on the kitchen counter.

"Are ya gonna tell me what to wear or not?"

"Hello Rebecca," his voice was thick, "not callin' to cancel on me, are ya?"

"Well if I don't know what to wear," she teased.

"Oh don't," he chuckled, putting away his groceries, "I had to go get food for the week, I woulda texted you earlier."

"Excuses, excuses."

"What are my options?"

" **Your** options?"

"Might as well have a bit of fun, huh?" he smirked, rearranging his fridge to make room.

She sighed but he could hear the smile in her voice. "Are we goin' somewhere fancy?"

"Nah, it's casual."

"Outside?"

"Inside," he closed the fridge and sat on a recliner in the living room tipping his head back. "Nothin' special, just somethin'… low cut."

"Low cut? That a requirement for this activity?"

"Just a special request, love."

"Well I might feel generous. We'll see."

"Yeah, we'll see. I'll pick you up?"

"Lookin' forward to it,"

He chuckled and hung up. He glanced at the clock, he had enough time to jump in the shower before he had to go get her. Under the hot water he could feel his heart beating out of his chest thinking about his plans for the night. She wasn't really the romantic gesture type, but it might just win her over.

In the mirror he combed the long top of his hair cut and looked over himself in the mirror. He sighed, sure the health food craze was helpful, but there were also three McDonalds between his house and the Performance Center. There were a few things that could make a man like Finn give into his impulses. Beautiful women were one, fries and a vanilla shake were another. That plus the less stiff in-ring work, it seemed like his body looked different every time he looked at himself.

He grabbed the shirt he'd wear for their date, a simple stripped button up. His eyes caught on his torso, and he laughed. Just a few sort weeks ago Becky was going wild for those abs. Yet he couldn't help seeing how they were starting to fade away from what they'd once been. Sure, his body was still in pretty good condition, he knew that, but it was a physical reminder of how hard the adjustment had been. He shook his head and buttoned up the shirt, after all who wanted to keep the company of a guy whining about how his 8 pack was looking more like a 6 pack these days? No one. She loved his confidence, and that's who he wanted to be for her. Not some insecure jackass with control issues.

Stepping into his shorts, he tried to think instead about how beautiful she'd look tonight. He couldn't wait to see her eyes light up and her head tip backwards as she laughed once she figured out what he was up to.

Ringing her doorbell later than night, he pushed his hair back again, his heart beating faster. She opened it at he licked his lips instinctively. A soft airy tank top floated over her body, low on her chest where just a bit of lace poked through from underneath.

"Hi,"

"Hi yourself," the corner of his mouth turned up. "Ya look beautiful."

"Am I dressed alright?"

"You're perfect," he opened her door for her and she climbed in the car carefully in her high shoes.

"We better not be iceskatin'," she teased, "I'm not prepared for that."

"We're not iceskatin'. You don' have any balance."

"Uh!" she broke out laughing, tipping her head back. "So where are we goin'?"

"I'm not tellin' you."

"Are we eatin'? I'm hungry."

"We can, but it might be pizza,"

"I like pizza."

"They might not have banana peppers, weirdo." he turned onto the high way, and looked over at her smugly.

"Aw really? Guess I'll make an exception."

"Good," he chuckled. "How was your day?"

"It was good, they're havin' me work more with Charlotte comin' up."

"Wow, that's fantastic!"

"Non-title."

"Aw, well, it's a start."

"Yeah, it's a start. So where are we goin'?"

"Always to the chase with ya."

"I just wanna know where you're takin' me."

"Well calm down, it's here," they pulled into the parking lot of the board walk.

"Here?"

"C'mon," he grinned at her confused look.

He took her hand, leading her into the building, while she looked around speechless. It was a dizziness of brightly colored lights flashing, the sounds of ringing and children laughing. Over in a corner, there was some commotion, and the cheers cut through the room. He smiled at her, waiting for her to respond. Eventually she looked over at him and broke out into a hysterical laugh.

"You brought me to the arcade?"

He grinned, "I brought you to the arcade."

"That's a little on the nose, don't ya think?" she teased.

"Sure, but it was one of the best nights I ever had."

"Yeah, me too."

"An' I jus' wanted you to remember, that I'm always in your corner," he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "always."

She smiled and kissed him, but he pulled away after a peck. "Oy, not in front of the kiddies. C'mon."

They made their way through the mass of people to the token machine, him handing her a handful of them.

"Skee Ball?" she asked with a playful smile.

He sighed, "you're on."

They popped two tokens a piece into the machine and it lit up. She tied her hair back in a high ponytail, smiling smugly at him. Leaning over to pick one up, Becky paused and looked over at him.

"Oh I see, that's why you requested,"

"Hey I know full well I'm about to get my ass handed to me," he said, throwing up a shot that bounced off one of the walls and promptly fell down to the 0 point opening. "Shit. I might as well enjoy it."

She giggled, leaning back down, and immediately tossed up 100 points.

"Show off."

Becky flipped her ponytail back and smiled. They ran through three games of it, her with high scores and him happy to get on the board. The tickets came spitting out of the machine and he collected them. Eventually he said enough was enough, and pulled her over to air hockey, where he could at least put on a fight.

"Ya sure you wanna do this Finn? I hate to embarrass ya," she teased, leaning over the table and placing the thin puck down.

"Yeah yeah keep talkin', love," he smirked.

She laughed as the game started, and the two of them aggressively fought for the puck. He hit it so hard at one time it spun off the table and she giggled. It went on for a while, the two of them grinning at each other smugly and laughing. She had a bit of a competitive streak, and he couldn't get enough of it. He enjoyed the banter, almost as much as he enjoyed winning.

"Ugh!" she cried, as his score came to 10.

"Haha," he grinned. "Oh don' you worry, I'm gonna put these…two, wow really, only two? Alright," he pulled the tickets out of the machine, "I'm gonna put these two tickets towards getting' ya that biggest teddy bear in this place."

"The biggest one, huh?"

"I've got some game," he smiled, pulling her over to the basketball game.

"Is that right?"

"That's right," he kissed her lightly on the lips.

Later in the night, in front of a pizza shop on the boardwalk, she was laughing hysterically. He crossed his arms and grumbled.

"The biggest one they got, ey?"

"It's not funny,"

"It's so little!" she laughed again, holding up the tiny keychain panda bear.

"Those places area rip off, that thing was hundreds of tickets."

"Finn, I love it."

"Oh don' try to me feel better."

"I love it," she repeated, attaching it to her handbag, the smiling face of the little panda staring out to the world. "See."

He chuckled and looked down at her. "What d'ya want?"

"Plain's fine, I suppose."

"Alright," he ordered a two slices of plain and two of pepperoni, handing her plate to her as she dowsed it with pepper flakes.

Down on the beach, they sat down in the sand, balancing their plates on their laps. The sun was still setting over the ocean, and she leaned against him, watching as the sky turned pink and orange.

"This is nice," she said through a mouthful of pizza.

"Nice? I was goin' for grand romantic gesture," he laughed, "did I come up short?"

"Maybe a little, but I don' mind."

"I know it was a long way to go to say I'm sorry…"

"One hell of a make up date," she smiled, grazing her lips over his. When she kissed him, it warmed him from the inside out, despite the wind that was starting to whip around them as the darkness set in. "We're alright."

"Good," he kissed her back, harder this time, tangling his hands in her hair. "We ought to get goin', it's gettin' chilly."

He offered her hand, pulling her up as they drove back towards the highway.

"Am I droppin' you off?"

"Not if you don' want to," she smiled shyly at him.

He licked his lips, making the turn towards his house instead of hers. They pulled into his driveway, and he watched as her hair bounced behind her while she walked up to the door.

"Ya want a drink?" he asked as she kicked off her shoes in his entryway. "There's an open bottle of wine in the fridge I opened with Sami earlier the week."

"Ya two sit 'round drinking wine?"

"Had to apologize for that mess somehow," he opened the fridge and pulled out a half empty bottle of wine, "romantic, huh?"

"Super romantic," she laughed, accepting the glass from him and sat down on his couch. Sipping it, she smiled at him as he snuggled up next to her, running his hands through her hair.

"I hope you had a good time,"

"I did, really, Finn,"

He grinned as she laid her legs over him and let him draw her in closer.

"What're you smilin' about?" she teased.

"Jus' you," he said, kissing her.

"Me?"

"Yeah you," he kissed her again, a little deeper, a little rougher.

It startled her at first, but she got her bearings, putting the glass of wine on the table and sliding onto his lap. She pushed his shoulders against the back of the couch, straddling him.

"Oh fuc-"

"Shh," she teased, "ya so bloody talkative,"

"I got a lot to say."

"Sure," she laughed, pushing against him, rolling her hips over him as he groaned. She pressed her lips against him roughly, feeling his teeth has he grinned. A hand ran over the top of his hair, the other running over the back of his neck. It sent chills down his spine, and a throbbing beneath her.

"Bedroom," he groaned.

"Nope," she shook her head and laughed.

"How long ya gonna ride this out?"

"All night if I can," she grinned, pulling the thank top over her head.

His hands were on her instantly, "oh that's more like it." He rubbed her through the thin fabric, and pinched lightly. It pulled a moan out of her.

Becky held him a little tighter, her hands wandering over him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pushing against her lips and feeling his control whither away in her grasp.

"Alright, enough of this," he said abruptly, interlocking his hands under her thighs and lifting her up.

"Ah Finn! Put me down!"

"Oh I'll put ya down alright," he grumbled as he carried her to his bedroom, dropping her on the bed and climbing on top of her.

She giggled and tipped her head back as removed her jeans and panties, followed by his own shirt. Her eyes grazed his abs, biting her lip and holding up her arms for him to take her bra as well. Running a hand down between her legs, he pushed in a finger and she squirmed, his other hand holding hers in place above her head.

"Two?" he asked gently, she nodded and as he obliged, his tone switched to that confident, assertive bedroom voice. "You wanted to ride it out," he smirked, "go ahead, then, ride them."

Her eyes caught his, lighting up with an excited, devious glow.

XXX

The low light of his bedside lamp cast shadows on his body in the darkness of his bedroom. She traced them lazily on his chest, her hair falling across her shoulder, and a leg looped with his. He draped an arm around her and pulled her in to kiss her head.

"I tell ya," he murmured, playing with the ends of her hair, "you are somethin' else."

She giggled, "pretty sure you did all the heavy liftin'…at least in the end there."

"D'ya like that? Thought I'd try somethin' different."

"I like e'rythin' you do."

"Is that right?"

"That's right. Kinda hard not to with this goin' for you…" she laughed, a finger following the lines of his abs.

"Oh with my bloated pizza belly?"

"Pizza belly?" she laughed.

"Look at it, it's gross."

"I am lookin' at it," her eyes flickered up to him. "What?"

"It's so floppy. Look how loose this is." He wiggled his abs with his hands.

"You're kiddin'."

"I'm not. I'm gettin' fat."

"Hey," she sat up a bit, "where is this comin' from?"

"It's changed so drastically since I came here ya know? I'm just watchin' myself lose my shape." His eyes looked up to hers, "I know, I know, ya don' want to hear about my insecurities."

"Actually, I do. I jus' didn' know you had any."

"E'ryone does, I suppose."

"Even you. The man with the body of a greek god."

"Now ya just fluffin' my ego."

"I'm not! I love e'rything 'bout you," she turned his head towards her. "That's the truth."

He kissed her, "How am I this lucky?"


End file.
